Chicago Adventures
by Demonpoxjohnnyboy
Summary: Percy wakes in a room with Jace, Katniss and John and they are told they will loose their memories to try join together. They wake up in Chicago choosing ceremony. Its better than the summary makes it sound. Includes Percy Jackson, Divergent, The Hunger Games, The Mortal Instruments and I am number 4. Yeah please read, rated T because I dont understand the ratings!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

I woke up in a room full of people, all of them as confused as I was. I shook my head groggily trying to block out the headache I felt coming but to no prevail. I lifted my hands but felt them restrained behind me. I looked around me and saw a boy with golden hair, and extremely tanned. To his left sat another boy this time with fake-blond hair and a muscly build. A girl was next in line and she had dark brown hair braided around her side and falling on her shoulder, with a mean look set into her eyes even though she was still shaking off the drug. A man stepped into the room wearing a dressing gown and had a long white beard.

"Hello." he spoke plainly. "My name is not important. All you need to know is that a world exists beside your own 'realms' of differences. One particular world is in grave danger. You have all been selected to be put in an experiment to test if you work together. When the time is right you will be able to join together, and once you are all together you will automatically be brought back to this room. You each have a certain amount of friends here. Katniss,"he motioned to the girl with the braid," you shall have 4 friends enter with you. John, 4 also. Jace, only 3 and Percy 7 friends shall enter. "

Jace put his head up tiredly and stared at me in disgust. "Why does that ass get 7? I only have 3! Shouldnt the better looking person get the most friends?"

I couldnt help myself. "Then its only fitting that I have 7 isnt it?"

Jaces gapes at me. "Bitch, please. I'm the only smart-ass here, and its going to stay that way, ok!"

I roll my eyes and turn back to the old guy in front of us. He sighed. "This will be interseting. It will work like this. Everyone will get put in and some will get split up. When you regain your memory you will also regain any powers you may possess and each person that you recognise and approach out of your friends will regain theirs as well. Once you have regained your memories go see someone by the name Tobias Eaton and he will help you from there. Other people to contact are Beatrice and Uriah. Please pass on that they are required to each bring one person. If you are split up from your friends their names will eventually come back to you; that is if you have a name stuck in your head I would recommend checking them out. The drug will take effect agin in 30 seconds." he turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called desperately."What about...what about...Ann..Ann...a" and the drug took me under once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jackson, Perseus!" i snap out of my daydream, confused. I had been dreaming about...swimming? I shrug, and slowly make my way up to the platform.

"Choose!" I take the knife and let my blood sizzle on the Dauntless coals.

I take my seat next to a pretty blond with princess curls. "Percy, and your name?" she blushes slightly before replying with "Annabeth."

"Annabeth, gorgeous name, almost as georgeous as those stormy eyes."

She rolls her eyes. "Got nothing better to do than hit on innocent girls?"  
"Hmm, no." i say picking my cuticles. She punches me lightly in the arm and turns back to the choosing ceremony. "That was pathetic, sure your cut out for dauntless?"

She turnes her head sharply and somehow manages to knee me in the groin without moving her upper body. She leans her head in close and whispers " call me weak again and youll remain innocent forever, understand me?"

I grunt in undestanding and she slaps my cheeck before turning back to the ceremony. I personally cant stay focused, mostly because of my ADHD, but try my best out of respect.

Finally the ceremony is finished with Melark Peeta to Abnegation. i turn to the leaders and expectantly wait for instructions. with a loud cheer from the Dauntless memebers we have turned and are running towards the exits. We run down the flights of stairs and out into the fresh air, whooping and cheering as we go. We near a train track elevated by steel poles. Suddenly the Dauntless begin to climb those poles, obviously expecting us to follow the example. What? Climbing poles? But i dont want to turn factionless so i reluctantly climb the pole, surprised at my upper body strength. I dont remember training my body in my small Abnegation home. Hmm. I reach the top of the platform and see a train approaching from my left. With more cheers the Dauntless begin running and are soon jumping on to the train. i roll my eyes at the stunts being performed and jog in line with the train before grabbing the bar with my hand and pulling myself in easily.

A hand clasps on my upper shoulder and i turn my head to see a boy standing there looking; well, golden. He has golden hair that hangs just above his eyes which are also gold and his skin is tanned so it looks to be glowing. He smile and helps me up, before holding a hand out.

"Im Jace. Strange faction isnt it? Jumping on trains, who wouldve thought of that? Anyway, im a-sorry, was a Candor."

I shake his hand, worrying about if i did it well. Abnegation dont usually shake hands. "Percy. Abnegation transfer." He smiles again and sits down on the ground, preparing for a long ride.

A surprisingly short 20 minutes later we see a dauntless leader stand up.

"Initiates! Lets jump onto the building." upon hearing a compaint he holds his hand up. "You do not have to, of course, the factionless are always recruiting." He turns and jumps out of the carrige. We all gasp and rush over to see him standing on a rooftop. about 1 meter away. i gasp. "We have to jump off a train."

Jace looks at me and smiles pleasantly. "Great observation." He leans back, building momentum and literally springs out of the train car onto the roof top. He turns back waving us over. It cant be that hard can it?i gulp, and take a few steps back. i take a deep breath, run foward and launch myself out of the car. i feel the sensation of falling before my feet slam into the concrete. Damn that hurt, but at least i didnt fall over like many of the transfers did. Once we have all jumped the same guy stands up in front of us to make a speech.

"My name is Eric! To enter Dauntless, JUMP!"

We all looked around at eachother. dauntless like to jump. Finally a pretty blond girl stood up and went to the ledge and looked down. she eyed Eric suspiciously before turning back. she took a deep breath, and jumped. We heard a surprised squeal as she hit something, but that was it. Eric sat there looking bored while we all stood there.

"Do i need to tell you twice?" Eric asked, his voice deathly quiet. I took a deep breath and walked foward. I looked down, damn that was deep far down. no backing out now though. i took a last look at the initaiates to see Annabeth smirking at me and jace encourgaing me. i turned and jumped. I experienced the sensation of falling, _again, _before hitting a net, hard. i winced and rubbed my lower back where the pain was strongest and grabbed a hand hanging over the side. I used itas leverage to pull myself off and ended up facing a girl. She smiled warmly. "Name?"

"Uh..Percy?"

"You sure?" she asked laughing.

"Yes, its definately Percy." i added with a grin. She turned and yelled Percy to a crowd of dauntless and it was met with a chorus of cheers as i was ushered off towards blondie.

"Hey, im Percy."

She looked sideways at me. "Yeah i heard."

I look towards her expactantly, waiting for a name. She sighs, "my name, is Maren Elizabeth." I try to cover my laughter but fail majorly. "Exactly why i didnt want to tell you." she said with a frown. We continue awkward small talk for a while before everyone has jumped and is gathered in a group. "Initiates, listen up! Go to your dorms and meet me in the pit in 10 minutes!" he turned to leave, before Maren piped up. "But, um how are we going to get there, we dont know our way around." Eric gives me a smirk.

"Not my problem, _sweetheart_."

She stands there gaping at his back. I chuckle under my breath "Come on sweetcheeks" she glares at me and stalks off in front.

"Terrorizing more innocent girls are we Jackson?" I turn to glare at Annabeth to find that shes already dissapeared in front of me to laugh with Maren. I hear a chuckle to my right and turn to find a boy standing there with dark hair and a smirk on his face. He gives me a nod. "Stanley, grew up next door to Maren, shes a fighter for sure."

I laugh, glad to finally be on speaking terms with someone that wants to talk to me. "Im Percy, Abnegation transfer." He nods and we walk on in silence till finally we come to our dorms. Annabeth steps on a bed and yells above to talk to us. "Guys as transfers we should all tell our names." There was a few murmers and eye rolls but Annabeth would take no for an answer.

"My names Annabeth. Im from, obviously Candor." She turns to a biy standing next to her. "Im Gale, and was Abnegation."

"Jason, Erudite."

"Isabelle, also Erudite."

"Im Jace, and this is Johanna, and we're brother and sister from Candor."

It was now my turn. "Um, im Percy, Abnegation."

"Im stanley, Amity."

"And lastly im Maren Elizabeth but you can call me Maren and im from Amity also."  
Annabeth steps down, "Awesome, we should probably head over to the pit now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We return to the dorms later that night, stuffed from a huge welcoming banquet. We as transfers sat at one table, apparently there were dauntless born initiates but theyre doing something different so we're not training together at all. Thats a bit annoying because i would like to know who we're up against. I grab a bunk, sharing with Jace. He seems pretty nice, in fact they all do. Some are a bit rude but mostly their good. I go to the closet to where they supply clothes for us and find black trackpants and a loose singlet top. I quickly take my old shirt off and replace it with the singlet top.

"Oh stiff, showing some skin!" Annabeth taunts to my back.

"Whatever Annie." I yell back. Out of no where a fists collects my jaw from underneath. I stare at it shocked as it dawns on me that Annabeth punched me. I turn around and lunge for Annabeth, pinning her to the ground.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Do not call me Annie."

Somehow she flips us over so shes leaning over me. She reaches to slap my cheek again but i regain control of her hands and shove her off me by pushing her shoulder. I quickly stand up as she rolls onto her feet ready for a fight. She lunges at me but I just dodge the pathetic attempt and step to the side before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into a headlock.

"Do not pick fights you cant finish. Annie."

As i go to let go i feel an elbow connect with my stomach. I let go, groaning and clutching my stomach. "Save it for the ring, Jackson." she retorts, walking away to get into bed. I walk back over to my bunk and pull the blankets back angrily, jumping under the covers and pulling them over my chest. Jace leans down from above, "Ohh tough luck man, we all know im going to win her over."

I laugh and hit him in the head with my pillow. "You wish goldilocks." I can feel his laughter vibrating through the bed as i roll over and fall into a dreamless sleep.

***page break***

**Jace POV**

I wake up to Eric yelling at us to get ready and go have breakfast. I groggily climb out of bed trying to shake the sleep out of my eyes and pull a black hoodie over my bear chest. I find a pair of black jeans and chuck them on, running a hand through my hair. I turn back to put my trackies on my bed only to find Percy still sound asleep on the bottom bunk. I poke him softly."Dude wake up."

"Now."

"We have to go."

I continue poking him. "They have pancakes."

I see an eye slowly poking open at that. "Well i guess we cant leave them waiting." I grin as he jumps out of bed and get changed at lightning speed, all of a sudden ready to go to breakfast. I look at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Do you remember how to get there?"

He turns to me, seriously and says "They have pancakes, we should be able to smell it out." I laugh before realising that he was serious; he puts his head in the air and begins to smell out the 'pancakes'. i hope they really do have pancakes.

We begin walking down a random hallway just as I hear running footsteps and turn to find Stanley running towards us. He catches up and we walk to the pit laughing along the way. After we finally make it to the pit we find Eric sitting at out initiate table talking us through the day. He glares at us as we sit down with plates full of pancakes.

"Initiates, i was just saying that lateness isnt tolerated and if it is made into a habit, the chasm hasnt had people hung from its railing in quite a while, so i suggest you watch yourself." I hastily nod and turn to gulp down more pancakes.

"As i was saying, training starts today. Today you will learn basic fighting skills with 4 & 6. They will be your trainers from now on. Listen to them and they will hopefully provide guidence for you." He gestured to a guy sitting a few tables away whispering to a small blond girl. They notice him staring and walk over to our table. "Im 4, and this is 6." He says, motioning to the chick beside him. "Training room in 10 minutes or Factionless. Go."

**A/N Sorry, training starts next chapter. This is my first fanfic so please review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace POV**

We walked into the training room to see it set up with punching bags and dummies along the walls. In the center were lots of square fighting mats, with a large one right in the centre. Four stood up onto an empty crate in the middle of the training room.

"Initiates! Training today. To begin with i want everyone to grab a punching bag and practise punching and kicking. 6 and i will walk around correcting your technique!" He stepped off the crates and walked over to 6. Together they looked terrifying. I smirked at Percy and Sanley."Lets get punching bags near the girls to show off these bad boys." I then kissed my bulging 'guns'. Percy rolled his eyes while Stanley just punched me in the arm and walked over to claim a bag. Soon the room was filled wth the sound of bags being punched and surprised gasps as knuckles split. I continued punching my bag and kicking it, and soon enough i was in a rythym. Punch, punch, kick. I was actually really uruprised with how naturally this came for me. Candor didnt really shun physical activity but it wasnt very common.

I was so focused that i didnt even notice when 4 came up behind me and grabbed my hand. He hit my knuckles, flattening them out and hitting down on my elbow joint. it hardly buckled. He looked impressed. "Good technique." then he turned away it check on Percy. I could hardly supress a smile as i kept hitting the bag. After what seemed like forever Four called for us to stop and gathered us around the main ring. "Right now, we're going to pair you up to fight on the outer mats. Fight until someone in the pair calls stop, have a break and then keep going. After lunch we're going to reassign your pairs and you'll fight in the main ring, where youll begin to be ranked. At the end of each stage rankings will be posted. Unlike previous years no-one will be cut until the end of stage 3. There are 10 spots available. There are 9 of you and 6 Dauntless born initiates, which is less then usual. Any questions?" The look he gave was so intense that it wasnt surprising that no questions were asked. "Good, we'll get to the pairs shall we? Mat 1 will be Gale and Johanna. 2 will be Annabeth and Jason. 3 will be Stanley and Percy. 4 will be Jace and Maren Eli-" he cut off after recieving the death stare from Maren. "er, sorry, Maren. That should leave Isabelle to mat 5, you'll be fighting with six for now." We all nodded and left to find our mats.

I arrived at mat 4, turning to see Maren right behind me. "Hey babe."

"Dont call me babe, " she said through gritted teeth.

I laughed and took a fighting stance on one side of the mat. "BEGIN!" Four shouted across the room.

We circled eachother for a bit before Maren threw a soft punch into my abdomen. I laugh, "uh-uh, that aint gonna touch these puppies" I smirked, punching my abbs with my hand. She rolled her eyes and went for an uppercut punch to my jaw, and while I was distracted she swiped my legs out from under me. I rolled over on the mat and jumped back up, joking side discarded. I went in for a slow punch to her thigh, testing the waters to see how much she under-estimated me. From her lack of response, quite a bit. I jumped back to avoid getting smashed in the face and ducked down to swipe her legs out from under her. She easily jumped them and grabbed my ankle, spinning me around so I was facing away from her. She went to shove me away but I did something surprising us both. I used her pushing momentum to launch myself in the air and landing with a thud behind her. i just backflipped over her. Hell yeah. I laughed crazily and went full power for a kick to the jaw. Woops, too much. She fell back gasping and her hand flew to her jaw, gently carresing the large bruise already forming. My bad. I helped her up and guided her to where 4 sat. 4 stood up and inspected her jaw. "Wow, Jace if she wasnt seriously injured I would be impressed, but shes seriously injured. Fractured jawbone." I gasp. "Maren, i'm so sorry I didnt mean-." She laughed. "No, dont worry, it was an excellent kick. Just watch your sorry ass." She then flounced off to go grab an ice-pack. I turned back to 4 sheepishly. He watched a few more initiates fight before yelling for lunch. Grateful I grabbed my hoodie and headed towards the pit.

Stanley saw me walking and ran to catch up with me. "Jace, man that was one awesome kick. Funny though, didnt see you as a girlbasher," he then started smiling at me in a patronizing way. "Well, it was self defence, and dont let me get started on you. You were getting smashed by Percy! All i heard is that you kept asking for a breaks and Percy did pushups in them."

"Well, i, uh." he stuttered,"i'd like to see you take Percy on!"

"Hmmm, maybe i will."

"Maybe you'll what?" asked Percy, joining our conversation.

Stanley smirked, "take you on."

Pery laughed. "Any time bro, i'll smash you."

I laughed and grabbed a tray for lunch. I decided to eat a hamburger, wedges and a coke and then went and sat down to eat my lunch. We sat at our usual table with the rest of the transfers, and everyone began excitedly chatting about training and what was coming up. Apparently everyone saw my kick because I kept getting slaps on the back from the guys and the girls kept glaring daggers at me, except for Izzy. She just sat there looking bored as she did everytime that Mayrse told her off for being too slutty at nightclubs. I stood up so fast that my chair flew back with a thud that echoed around the pit. I felt my face go as white as a sheet and everyones eyes were glued to my face.

"Dude, you ok?" Percy asked, picking at his hamburger.

"I uh, need, some, yeah i need some air."

"Whatever, can i have you wedges?"

Geez, Percy ate heaps for a guy so thin. I nodded absently to him before running out of the pit. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to find a very surprised izzy. "Jace what the hell, you take one look at me and then go mental?"

"Izzy?" It comes out as a whisper.

"Yes, how did you know to call me.."she trailed off. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Its just, Izzy, I, I kn-I know you."

"What are you talking about Jace, of course you know me. We've basically grown up together since you came and-. Oh." Her eyes widdened. "Jace? I feel like i missed you even though i didnt know it." She jumps in for a hug and I give her a long heartfelt hug until she pulls away, tears in her eyes. "But, i dont under-like what?"

"I know, what the hell is happening? One minute we're faction transfers the next minute we're fully fledged shadowhunters once again? It doesnt make sense."

"Wait, I do remember something. We were in the institute when all these people appeared out of nowhere and started shooting colours at us. They captured you and then knocked us out. The last thing I remember is giving one guy a black eye."

I laugh, "Good on you Iz, good on you."

"Do you remember anything after being taken?"

"No, I, dont, I..."I stopped, thinking hard."Wait. Wait I do remember something. There was four of us in a room and this crazy guy came in and said something about memory loss and helping or some crap like that. Percy was there too. Then he said to talk to..Toby? No wait there were 3 people. Uriah, Beatrice and Toby I think. Wait no."I snap my fingers in triumph."Tobias Eaton."

"Well ok then. How many people are here?"

I shake my head. "I cant remember exactly. We each had a cretain amount of friends in with us, and I remember Percy had the most and I had the least, and I was pissed at him. So I think if I see someone I know I'll remember them but other than that I wont."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Well thats convenient."

I nod in agreement. "Maybe we should head back to the table?"

"Yeah, good idea. Although perhaps we should keep quiet about this..mess, or people will think we're crazy. Just look out for a Tobias Eaton, Beatrice or Uriah so we can interogate them." She says with a crazy grin. We walk back to the table in time to hear 4 telling us to meet back in the training room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy POV**

Jace and Isablle walked back into the pit just in time to see 4 telling us to go to the training room. As a group we walked in and saw that a large chalk board had been set up with matches layed out. It read as follows:

1. Annabeth v Johanna

2. Jason v Stanley

3. Isabelle v Gale

4. Percy v Jace

Rest : Maren

"Initiates! First pair in the ring!"

We glance nervously around eachother before Annabeth and Johanna step into the ring, and 4 and 6 take seats on the side. We huddle awkwardly around to watch as they begin warming up on the edges.

"Today initiates!" Four yells from the outside.

They move to the center of the ring and the fight begins with Annabeth throwing a perfect uppercut to Johannas jaw. They dance around a little bit but the fights ends quickly after Annabeth judo flips Johanna over her shoulder and places a knee in her gut.

"I, I .. stop." Johanna gasps out, her breath hitched and a large bruise forming across her jaw and another on her shoulder. Annabeth removes her knee and helps her to her feet, giving her a friendly hug. "Good fight. Johanna keep your defences up and Annabeth, keep up the good work. Next fight, Jason and Stanley in the ring."

I heard Stanley take a deep breath beside me as he steps up into the ring. He warm up a little bit and then stands in the centre. "Bring it Jason." he says with a smirk. Jason steps into the ring and warms up before standing in front of Stanley, standing slightly shorter than him. Jason goes to throw a punch at Stanleys abbs but Stanley grabs his hand and holds his other up for a pause. "Before you punch my abbs buddy, ill show you what your up against." he says, taking his shirt off to reveal his abbs. "I'd think hard before touching these bad boys. Anyway, continue." Jason went for a roundhouse kick to his head but Stanley ducked out just in time,his foot connecting harmlessly with his shoulder in the after swing. Stanley jumped back, still on defence. As Jason swung for Stanley's throat Stanley grabbed Jason's fist and twisted it around until it was behind his back. He held it there and swept Jasons leg out from under him, as they landed with a thud on the mats. Stanley held his arm there until beads of sweat appeared on Jasons forehead, and Jason whimpered as Stanley pulled harder. Eventually Jason gasped out a stop and the fight ended.

"Jason! Concentrate next time please! Stanley stop being so cocky and understand that wins wont be that easy in the future! Hurry up, next fight!"

Issabelle and Gale stepped into the ring,and fought. They were a lot more evenly matched than the others and the match carried on for longer until Gale managed to swipe Isabelles legs out from under her and pinning her down. They stepped out of the ring and Four spoke to all of us. "Good fight initiates! Very good indeed. Next pairing up please!"

As we took to the ring the training door opened and in entered a very tanned boy with blond hair falling into his eyes. Four took a glance and turned back to the ring. "Everyone this is Uriah! He is another trainer and will probably teach you to throw knives! Initiates, fight!"

I turned to Jace with my fists raised, in a defence position. He mirrors me and we dance around the ring for a while as we learn eachothers movements. I finally go for a kick to his thigh, snapping my leg up. He tries to dodge but doesnt move in time and my foot smashes into his thigh. He jumps back on impact and immediately puts his weight low in his body. He uses the momentum to launch himself up at me and kicks me in the shoulder while tackling me to the ground. We roll over a bit punching and swearing until we manage to get up. He leans in to punch an uppercut into my jaw but I side step it, the blow only catching my shoulder. Unfortunately that was the same shoulder as last time so it was beginning to throb now. I get back in the defensive position and try to protect my shoulder as much as possible. I manage to kick him in the groin, landing him on the ground. I go in for the elbow to the chest but end up hitting the ground, bruising my elbow badly. He comes up behind me and puts his foot on my abdomen crushing my air. I manage to flip him off me and when we're both on our feet and unsteady I lunge at him catching him off guard. We tumble out of the ring with a thud and we both lay there panting, trying to catch our breaths.

Four steps up. "Well, I guess its a tie? I can't really tell, good fighting boys. Its now 5:30, dinner is at 6:15 in the pit and training begins at 8:00 in the morning. You all have 50 points to spend during initiation at the tatoo parlour or clothes stores or whatever the hell you want." He turns and walks away, pulling 6 and Uriah with him.

"Sweet, im getting a tat. Any other takers?" i stand up, wincing, looking around the group.

"Yeah, whatever, ill get one." Annabeth pipes up from the corner.

"Ill pass, and ill meet you all at dinner." Jace says as he runs out of the training room.

"Um yeah, im just going to go check on him," Isabelle says, turning to jog after Jace.

I chuck my hand around Annabeths waist. "Lets go, _babe_."

She punches me in the arm and shrugs out from under my arm. We leave the training room and navigate our way towards the tattoo parlour, where we finally stop and stare in. "Lets do this."

**Jace POV**

I run out of the training room and turn left down the corridor in hopes of finding where our trainers went. I stopped as I neared a corner and paused to listen to their conversation.

"How long do you think they'll be before memories resurface?"

"It's hard to know. They all looked pretty clueless to me to be honest."

"Well maybe we can hang out with them sometime to get to know them and maybe try coax it out of them?"

"Yeah, I guess. They're strong fighters though!"

"Yeah, they really are. Escpecially Percy, Jace and Annabeth!"

"Yeah hopefully no fights break out because non of them can be controlled."

I decide to step out from behind the corner. "Oh hi, " i say, trying to act casual."

4 narrowed his eyes. "Were you eavesdropping initiate?"

"No, I was just going for a walk, and remembered that I wanted to talk to Uriah about something." Uriah cocked his eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Uh more privately?" I mumbled.

"No, in front of 4 & 6 or nowhere."

"Well, this is about um.."

"Jace! thank goodness i found you! Did you tell them you remembered yet?" Izzy asked, running into me.

4 looked up sharply. "What?"

"I just ah.."

4 stepped closer."Im going to tell you something. If this gets out i will ensure that you are factionless, or taking a midnight dip in the chasm, do you understand."

I gulped. "Yes."

"Okay. 4 is a nickname given to me because i have only 4 fears. My real name is Tobias Eaton."

Izzy gasped beside me. "You're that guy we need to see!" she turned to 6. "You arent Beatrice at all are you?"

She smiled, "yeah, i am. Do you know if any of the others have regained memories at all?"

"Nah, just me and Izzy as far as I know."

Tobias sighed. "Okay. How did you regain memories?"

"Well, Izzy was just doing something that she used to do, and it reminded me of home and it kind of just pieced together from there."

"Right. Well do you know how many friends came with you?"  
"Yeah, 3. I had the smallest number; Percy had the most with 7. Oh and this guy said to pass on to you that your each allowed to bring one person with you? Whatever that means."

"Okay thanks. Well, i think that we should focus on getting you friends reunited with their memories. Try and think hard of someone that may have been taken; probably someone that means something to you."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah, sorry we're not much help. Just tell us if you hear of anyone regaining memories. Also, please follow me."

I look at Izzy with my eyebrow raised;she shrugs, so we follow Tobias up to where he lives i walk in and find it a mess with clothes strewn everywhere-male and females clothes. I raise my eyebrow. "Tobias are you married?"

"None of your concern."

He locks the door behind us and takes out a key. He lifts the rug on the floor and unlocks a trap door, which contains a steel box.

"Now, are you guys missing any weapons or equipment?"

"My..ste..stl..STEELE! MY STEELE!" I exclaim, finally remembering what I am missing. I look excitedly towards the box hoping it contains my steele.

"My, my god. Im missing my whip!" Izzy squeals, slamming Tobias against the wall."Where is my flippin' whip Tobias?" She growls.

"Hang on, hang on. Ill check, come over here."

He pulls out another key and slots it in the box, opening the lid with a click. He removes the lid to reveal a tray showing all kind of things. There was a pen, an old cap, multiple steeles, lots of these massive chests and a bow and arrow set, among other things. I stare at them and quickly grab my steele-i recognise it straight away, the first steele i was given. I hold it lovingly and put a strengthening rune on, instantly feeling a bit revived. I then notice that there are a few short daggers sitting there, covered in runes. "Seraph blades." i whispher, picking one up. There are 4 there, i presume one for each of us. I grab mine and chuck one to Izzy whos hands are already full with here golden whip coiled in a cylinder and her own steele. I nod to Tobias, and he closes the chest back up and locks it away. "Okay before you go, i just wanted to say that if you cant help Jace remember it will be because the charm lets say may prevent it. I dont really know but it might."

"Okay, thanks for your help in everything, we're going to go down to tea."

I grab Izzy and pull her along with me, as she coils her whip around her waist and tucks her blade and steele away in her jacket. I secure mine around my belt and go sit with the others for dinner.

"Hey Percy, what tat did you get?"

He smiles and pulls up his top a little bit revealing 2 crossing tridents low on his hip was simple but effective.

"Awesome. Annabeth did you get one?" she laughs, and turns around to show me the small of her back where an elegant owl sits.

"Thats a nice tattoo. Did it hurt?"

"Eh, wasnt too bad." Annabeth smirked, "Percy cried like a baby."

"Did not!" Percy cried indignantly.

I smiled, "Whatever guys."

The rest of the night was spent eating and joking around the dining table, and the merryment continued back to our dorms. It was like 1:20 when we finally went to bed.

**A/N Any suggestions? Please read and review, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks to those who reviewed my story, it means so much to me! Also im sorry if i dont update regularly because our internet sometimes cuts out and stops working :/ This next chapter contains slight spoilers from COHF, so you've been warned. Also i've been forgetting to do disclaimers so, i dont own anything except for the plot line. Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Percy POV**

We woke the next morning, had a quick breakfast and went to training. We got there at 7:55 and was met with a goofy grin from Uriah. He welcomed us in and led us to a throwing range, where we each claimed a lane and waited patiently for the couple of others to trickle in. They jogged in at 7:59, where they were greeted with a stare from Uriah as they rushed to the throwing range. "Initiates, any later and it would have been to the chasm for a hang. Understand? Good now everyone pick up a knife." The last sentence was said with his usual goofy grin as he grabbed up a knife of his own. "Now, we're going to learn how to throw a knife accurately and with presiscion. Like this." He then turned so he was facing a target, and threw the knife. He barely moved, but the knife was lodged deeply into the target and was dead-centre. We all looked around in awe.

"Okay, to throw like that you need to concentrate and keep your body still. Pull your arm back and fling it fowards by the blade. Focus on getting it to stick for now."

We all cautiously grabbed our knife by the blade and threw we all managed to make it stick, but no-one apart from Jace and Izzy managed to get the centre of the target. Johanna was annoyed. She threw her second knife down and took a step towards Jace. "How the HELL, did a Candor and a Erudite manage to hit the centre!? I was a Candor but never once did I learn to throw a knife!"

"Its an." Isabelle butted in.

"What?"  
"Its, AN Erudite, not a Erudite. Just saying." she finished with a grin.

"What the hell are you on _Isabelle_?"

"On? Well I would just like to say, that you are quite obviously jealous, that we can throw straight, and you cant, and that Im positively stunning, and your, well, not."

Jace choughed. "Your positively stunning? Im pretty sure that i'm positively stunning as well, Izzy."

"Izzy, isnt that cute, they have pet names for eachother!"

"Yuck, no, shes like a sister to me."

"Sister? Different factions remember genius."

"Oh,erm, yeah ok. Well I'll make a bet with you Joey. If you cant hit the target within 3 tries, I get to throw kinfes while you stand in front of the target if you hit it then you get to.."

"Throw knives at you?"

Jaces eyes went wide."Goodness, no, you could ruin my beautiful face. Throw knives at Izzy."

Izzy punched Jace in the arm."Fine, fine, i was joking then you get a..kiss from me. Ohh lucky you."

"INITIATES! You did not join Dauntless to make pathetic bets with loved ones. Back to throwing."

"But, _sir," _Johanna said dauntingly, "I was just protecting my pride."

"What pride initiate?"  
"That was rude."

"I dont give a crap, Joey."

Jace snickered in the background. Johanna pulled her arm back and went to punch Uriah in the jaw, but before her fist connected Uriah had his hand up and was holding her fist, inches from his face. "That was rude. Your lucky that im into second chances. Now, go stand in front of the target."

"Wait, what, but.."

"Initiate, do i need to ask again?"

Johanna mumbled under her breath and made her way to the target. "Jace, all yours."

Jace looked as though Christmas had come early. "Seriously! Awesome, prepare, Joey!"

"Do not make me regret this Jace," Uriah said with a nod at Jace.

"You wont." Jace says with a smirk before grabbing 3 knives and turning towards the target. He grabs the first knife and flings it at the target, and it lands right next to her ear. Close enough to draw blood but it didnt. The second one was thrown and skims across the top of his head, pinning her hair to the target. The last knife he threw landed right next to her pinky finger, grazing the edges and drawing blood. Jace smiled.

"Awesome. Now move I want to hit the centre." Johanna scrambled out of the way just as Jaces knife went flying into the centre.

"Initiate, nothing more to teach you, get out of my training room. Now."

**Jace POV**

I shrugged and walked out of the room, and headed back to the dorms. I had nothing else to do. I walked in and decided to tone my body up a bit so i did some push-ups. I was bored after 100. I sat on my bed and thought about what happened today. Johanna was being an asshole, and I wasnt going to apologize. No way. I decided to try remember what happened leading up to this place. I remember I lived at the New York institute with Izzy, and her brothers, although I cant remember their names or picture their faces. I also remember a girl being there a lot. No idea who she was or why she was there but she was. I think she had brown hair? Wait no it was like a red colour. Thats right. I kept thinking about the institute; the training room and my room whIch had the warmest bed I could possible imagine. Maryse and her husband, Robert and our trips to Idris. I also remember Magnus Bane, and that he was a warlock who was somehoW connected with my family. Maybe he was the red heads boyfriend. Who knows.

It was strange though, trying to gather my memories. I had only a few memories of actual fighting demons, and I was positive that thats what we did. The only person I ever faught or trained with was Izzy, and i found that strange. I thought I would have faught and trained with a guy. Staring at the walls was really boring me so I decided to go get something to eat. On the way there I joined with the group of initiates, who had just been let out for lunch. Johanna glared daggers at me. I smirked and went ahead to talk to Izzy about my memories.

"Hey Izzy, do you have any brothers?"

"Yeah, of course. Youre my brother aren't you?"

"Yes, I mean any other brothers."

"I dont know. Maybe. I cant remember."

"Hmmm, ok. Whats for lunch?"

She slapped my arm, "Do I look like a lunch lady to you?"

Percy came up behind Izzy and put his hand on her shoulder, turning her head. "Yep, definately." he said with a small smile as he released her shoulder and fist-pumped me from behind her back.

"Damn bro, that was awesome knife-throwing skills."

"You know it." I reply with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever, I managed to hit the target twice after you left, no one else got it twice, except for Annabeth and Isabelle, but shes almost as freak as you."

I laugh, "Yeah, I guess she is. Is your plan to win Annabeth over going well?"

Percy snorted. "If I really wanted her, she would be mine but shes too judgemental for my liking."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and shes pretty smart, which is a tad annoying cause she keeps correcting me."

"Hmmm, true. Is she pretty & smart or just smart?"

"Ugh, you are annoying. I am starving though, I think theres pizza for lunch."

"How did you know?" I ask curiously, as we walk into the pit to see pizza being served from the kitchen.  
"Dude, I can smell pizza from a mile away! Now come on!" He grabs my arm and drags me to the servery, where he helps himself to 5 large pieces of pizza. "Percy, a bit hungry there?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. He looks up confused. "Jace theres free pizza..why have you taken only 3 pieces?"

I laugh uncontrolably as I grab a coke and head to our table. "Mate your hilarious," I state when Percy joins the table. "Well, obviously I am but in what way were you referring to?"

"Dont worry, dont worry at all." I grin as I eat my food and start to pick on Johanna again. Eventually she gets pissed, screams F off and stalks away. We all sit there laughing till our sides hurt. 4 looks over curiously and walks over to us. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing," I gasp out. By the look on his face we can tell he doesnt believe us but he lets it slide and tells us to meet in the training room in 10 minutes. We say yes and then hurry to finish our lunches. We leave the pit and begin to navigate our way up to the training room, on the way I accidentally bump into a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes. I lean down to help her up and as i see her face i realise she looks exactly like..like Clary. Oh my god, _Clary_. My breathing becomes ragged and I grab Izzy and turn down another corridor, still panting hard, tears threatening to spill over. "Its I, I just remembered.."

"Remembered what?"

"Another person, its, its, Clary."

Izzy thinks hard for a minute and then when it clicks she turns to me, her eyes wide. "Oh, Jace, its ok she'll be okay." I slam my fists into the wall.

"I know, but I said I would protect her. I said I would. I let her get kidnapped and she doesnt even know it, I just,"the tears spill down my face and I choke on my words,"I need her with me. I miss her. Something was missing, it was Clary! I left her, I left her alone!" I said, my voice rising. "Jace, calm down. It isnt your fault, Everything will be okay. You'll be able to go find her-tomorrow? I think we get the day off. Jace it will be okay, hey; look at me," she said gently, pushing my face to face hers, "she'll be okay. She's a fighter, stronger than anyone I know, okay, Clary will be okay."

I nod absently as she pulls me into a hug and I sob into her shoulder, eventually sinking down to the floor. I sit there as memories flood into my brain. The first time I met Clary, our first kiss up in the midnight garden, our first time in the cave..everything. The way her lips feel on mine, her cute little laugh and the stubborness that flared within her that I always found amusing, the way her hair smelt like strawberries and the way she said she loved me. I love Clary and I let someone take her away. Distantly I hear Stanley ask whats wrong but Izzy just shoots him a glare and he walks away grumbling.

"Come on Jace, we still have 5 minutes till training. Lets go see Tobias, I think he'll be in his apartment because Uriah's training us today." she gently wraps her arm around mine and pulls me till im on my feet again. I grab her hand and we walk through the halls till we reach Tobias's apartment. Izzy knocks once and then slowly opens the doory revealing a very surprising scene.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but the plot**

**Jace POV**

Izzy clears her throat loudly and Tobias jumps up from the bed looking flushed, as Beatrice pulls the covers up to her chin. Standing there in nothing but boxer shorts Tobias glares at us.

"Initiates why are you not at training?"

"Because Jace remembered another person and I think he's gone all love sick on us."

"That not acceptable Jace," he spat. "You were chosen because you were strong, not some pussy who's going to shrivel up and die when you remember your girlfriend."

"I was chosen? I was chosen? Where was my choice in all of this? Where? When did I ever say 'I want to be chosen to be kidnappde and enter into to this crazy-experimental place so i can forget everyone I love and everythng about myself.' If you can tell me exactly when I said this I will gladly help out and stop talking!" I finished, now yelling and shaking out my tears.

"Good fighing initiate, standing up for yourself."

"What the hell, youre meant to be helping us not tormenting us and laughing at us."

"Iwant to see it youll get angry and fired up to do the job you're here to do."

"To hell with that,"i growled and lunged at him. We fought for a while, dodging attacking and fending off attacks. The girls were both sitting on the edge of the bed where Beatrice had put a shirt back on and was smiling at Tobias and I fighting. Izzy was looking very bored. There was a pause in the fighting where we were both trying to catch our breath. Tobias smiled.

"I dont know where the hell you came from but you sure can fight,"

"Damn right I can princess." I smirked.

"Princess?"

"I heard your practically undefeated around Dauntless, and here i am, just another silly initiate bringing you down.."i trailed off waiting for the blow sure to come.

"You make a good point, but do you see why they picked you? I know you dont like it but you have got skill."

"I knew why they picked me from the start! You cant have a hero team without me in it! I provide strength and much needed eye-candy."

Tobias pretended to gag. "I'll pretend I didnt just hear that."

"Right well, now that you have been beaten I shall leave." and turn to leave. As my hand reaches for the handle I hear Tobias behind me cough.

"Jace, I'll search up this Clary person and find what faction she's in. Tomorrow during your day off you can go visit her."

"Thanks," i rely without turning around. I walked into the hall and checked my watch. Woops. 20 mintues late for trainging, Uriah will kill us. We cautiously push the door open and step inside to find that everyone is playing somekind of game with the knives. It looks as though they have to shoot moving targets and when someone hits 5 dead centre in a row they can leave. No-ones left yet.

"Initiates! Where the hell have you been?"

"We were talking to Tobi-"Izzy stomped on my foot. "To 4. And training." He eyes me suspisciously and tells us to join the line. We each get one go at a time. We wait for everyone to go through and still no one gets it. I step up and take a deep breath. So the targets start still. I hit centre easily. Then they slowly move up and down on steel poles. I hit target again. The third level is the target moving up and down quicker. I hit centre again. No one has made it past level 4 yet. This is the real test. The targets contine to move up and down quickly but also move from side to side. I stand there for a minute just memorizing the rythym of the target and let my knife fly. It lands dead-centre like always. I smile. Bring on the hard level. The last level is obviously the hardest. the target stops moving and stands perfectly still..hmm. Thats unusual. Then it starts rotating so i see it, it face's away then its back to me.  
"Initiate, the target will only rotate 5 times, and then you'll have to start again." Damn. I sigh and decide to just go for it. I pull my arm back and release the knife and it sinks into the target but before i can see if i hit centre the target turned around.

Uriah pauses the 'game'. "If it stops when it faces us it means you've hit it, if it doesnt you've missed it." He unpauses it and the target turns to us and stops. I did it.

Uriah looks amazed. "The last person that completed this on his first try was William Owen Herondale. He did it like 50 years ago."

"Herondale?" it souded familiar to me.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason. So I kind of bet this ass."

"No, he got a time better than yours by 10 seconds, sorry budd but your free to go."

I shrug and step aside to watch Izzy have a go. She gets them all but misses the last one. I cheer her on and make myself comfortable. The rest of the initiates go through and everyone comes close. They all make it to or past 4 but no one can complete it. Yet. Percy goes and makes it to 5 but misses the last target. Same as Stanley. Joey's up and she doesnt make it past the 3rd target. May or may not be from my taunting. Either way shes flips me her finger and smacks a laughing Percy in the back of the head. I laugh harder. Then Annabeth goes up and hits all of them. We wait as she anticipates the last target. She throws her knife and it hits dead centre and the target stops. I jump up and run to hug her even though I know Percy's secretly crushing on her. She laughs and hugs me back and I pull her to sit down with me as we watch everyone else go. Percy glares daggers at me. Eventually Uriah calls dinner and we leave with only Me, Annabeth, Izzy and Stanley having hit all of them. We walk in and as usual grab our dinner and sit at our big tables. Half way into dinner Tobias comes over.

"Initiates! Tomorrow we are giving you the day off to rest. We have decided to postpone our 'feildtrip', it will take place next week. Anyway, if you would like, we are allowing you to leave the dauntless compound, but you must do so at your own leisure. Some factions may not take lightly to you being there, the train will take you whereever it is you want to go. You must be here in time for dinner. No arguments or questions. Dismissed."

We agreed and went back to talking and laughing, after dinner I asked Izzy to talk to her.

"Hey Iz, so are you going to come with me tomorrow when I go to find Clary?"

She looks up at me. "Do you want me there?"

"Maybe..if you want to come."

She smilesd, "Okay, i'll come then."

"Awesome, we'll leave after breakfast I guess."

We then walk up to our dorm and on the way we run into Tobias, "Hey 4! Did you discover what-" he silences me with a glare.

"Zeke, I'll catch you later man."

"Whatever," the guy standing next to him replies and continues walking away alone.

"Yes I did actually. Shes in Abnegation, actually staying with Tris's family as apart of initiation. Do you want Tris to come with you?"

"Tris as in..Bea...trice oh ok never mind. Um yeah of course, we were going to leave after breakfast."

"Okay i'll pass it on to her." he turned to leave.

"Wait Tobias, I thought you said you lived by yourself."

"Never said such a thing. Goodbye initiate,"he turned and left.

I grin at Izzy, "We'll weasel info out of Tris tomorrow."

Izzy laughs and we chase eachother back to our dorms.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to R&R cause it means so much too me. If you have any ideas or suggestions please review and tell me and i will take them into considerations. Also im sorry theres mainly just Jace at the moment, that will change when others begin to get memories back. Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot**

**Jace POV**

I woke up early and smiled when i remembered where I was going that day. I got dressed quickly and quietly and shook Izzy awake. She blinked her eyes a lot before finally seeming to remember why I was waking me up and told me to turn so she could change. I took the time to look around and saw that pretty much everyone was still sleeping-making the most of the day off. Izzy told me I could look and we grabbed our jackets and shoes and left the dorms. On our way to the pit we ran in to Tris who said she was actually going to wake us. We went and had breakfast together and before I knew it we were runnign beside the train and jumping on. As we sat down, Tris called us over to talk to her.

"So, I've called some leaders, and we have agreed that, if she would like she can visit you as often as she would like. But she still has to pass her own initiation. So she doesnt know we're coming because we figure it would be best to let her remember you by herself. Good luck Jace."

The rest of the ride was in silence until Tris motioned for us to stand up. We took a few steps back and then jumped out. My feet slammed into the ground and I ran a few steps foward from the momentum. Tris jumped up and walked towards me and Izzy.

"Lets go."

-page break-

We walked through the long streets, which were lined with small rectangular gray houses. In dauntless, practically the whole compound was sleeping in, apart from a few keen people up and training. But here at Abnegation practically every one was up and bustling around politely with their heads down. I must have looked confused bacause Tris came over and told me that they would find it selfish to indulge in something as simple as a sleep in. I looked horrified and Tris laughed, the sound so out of place and foreign in the street. After about 10 minutes of walking we arrived at another grey, rectangle house, which was 3 houses in from a corner. Tris walked up and knocked quietly on the door and then stood back waiting for an answer. A lady answered the door, who had Tris's blond hair and the same eyes. Must be Tris's mother.

"Hello. Oh Tris, lovely to see you. And you must be Jace and Izzy?"

We nodded politely and walked in, her mother closing the door behind us.

"Hi, welcome in. My names Natalie, and this is my hisband Andrew," she said motioning to an older man sitting at the table. "And last but not least this is John, another faction transfer that we're caring for."

"And um wheres Cla-"my voice broke. I took a deep breath and started again. "Wheres Clary?"

"She's up in the shower," upon seeing my delighted face she added sternly, "so you can wait for her to come down."

I sighed and sat down on the couch where Tris was seated. A few minutes later John walks in and sits down, a frown on his face. He seems to be studying me.

"May I help you?" I snap. I didnt mean to be rude but I guess im on the edge a little bit. Izzy slaps the side of my head. I mumble an apology and go back to staring at the staricase.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Its just..what faction were you from."

"Candor."

"Oh, then where.."he trailed off."Were you that arrogant ass from that weird room?"

This takes me by surprise, and I see him slap a hand over his mouth as he realizes. He stands up and I somehow get stood up as well.

"Woah, how did you..?"

"Is it you? Did I just get my memory back?"

"I uh, yeah maybe."

"Sweet, I just remember that room and how I had 4 people to find."

"Yeah."

He frowns again. "Wait, a lot of memories are missing."

I shrug appologetically. "Sorry buddy, your on your own. When you see someone you know, that will spike your memories."

He groaned in frustration. "Well at least, oh! At least I get my powers back!"

I look at him. "Powers?"

"Yeah, Im loric, and I have powers. Just wait I'll test them."

We wait for a moment, and I personally think that hes being an idiot. He's just standing there looking constipated. "Yeah, real awesome power man, you can look.."I shutup and stare at him. He was flaming. On fire. He was _on fire._His whole body was. He grinned through the flames and turned it off. Beside me Tris had dropped the glass she had been holding and it was about to smash when John held his hands up, and stopped it from falling. It was floating in space. John was, well it was kind of awesome. I grinned and held out my hand, which he shook. "Awesome, if you were a shadowhunter, I would definately make you my parabatai."

John looked confused. "Thats..nice."

We sat there in awkward silence once again. "So, John, any other awesome powers?"

He laughs, "Yeah I can talk to animals, heal people, lumen-basically like flashlights in my hands" he added upon seeing our confused faces.

"How many of you are there?"

"Um, I think theres 10? Maybe, its a bit fuzzy at the moment, I do know though that we're being hunted by our numbers. Im number 4."

"Thats strange."

"I guess." he frowned. "I think I know anyway. So, how do you know Clary?"

"Uh, girlfriend."

"Oh, awesome. I think I have a girlfriend as well. Cant picture her, or her face, but I think I have one."

"Oh well, Clary's amazing, and beautiful, and I totally dont deserve her, shes smart and strong and she.."I trailed off as I watched Clary descend the stairs, her hair still wet from her shower. I stare at her. Clary looks around politely and says a small good morning, before her eyes land on me.

"Um, who are you?" she asks quietly.

"I uh, I'm a friend of yours from a long time ago."

"Oh." she still looks confused. "Where from? From school maybe?"

"Um yeah, something like that."  
"Sorry I dont remember your name."

"Yeah, its um, ahh, well its Jace. Jace Herondale?"

"Oh ok, well I'm -"

"Clary." I finish for her.

"Yeah how did you know...that..i...am...Clary...oh...wait..are...you...Jace? Oh my god Jace? Is that you?" Instead of answering I rush foward and press my lips to hers. She reacts the same way as always, and tangles her hand through my hair as I groan low in my throat. She pulls away but keeps our foreheads touching so that our breaths come out hot and fast and mingle together. "Jace?" She sounds vulnerable now.

"Clary, hey, its ok. Its me, everythings fine."

Clary sniffs a little bit but goes and kisses me again. This time our kiss tastes salty, from her tears trailing down between our mouths. I wrap my hands around her waist and back her up until we reach the wall. Our hands are both tangled in eachothers hair, and one of mine is slowly maing its way up her shirt when we hear a cough behind us. It appears that Natalie, Andrew and John were all watching this with amused expressions. Clary blushes a little but I just smirk at them and sit down. Clary sits on my lap, but jumps up a moment later - after seeing Izzy. She runs up to her and hugs her, both girls in tears and holding tight. Eventually they part and just laugh. Izzy looks Clary up and down.

"What are you wearing? Oh my poor poor friend, I'll find you some nice clothes. Back at Dauntless we have these short dresses that would be perfect for you." In an undertone she adds, "Jace probably wouldnt say no either," causing them both to laugh and Clary to blush.

I smirk. "Hey as long as its easy to remove," which recieves one pillow in the face and 2 glares. I laugh, "by the angel I've missed you so much Clary."She smiles and reaches her hand across the table to grab mine.

"So, Clary we've talked to some people and they dont think it would be appropriate for you to move to Dauntless, but you will be granted special access and will be able to sneak into Dauntless at night. Jace, sorry honey but you dont fit in at Abnegation so you wont be able to visit." I sigh, of course we were just reunited and now we cant see eachother. I nod politely at Natalie and go back to staring at Clary. "John, did you want to go visit Tobias and see if there was anything of yours?"

"Yes that would be good thanks Natalie."

"Of course. We have set a curfew of 10:30 which is an hour and a half past everyone elses, so please respect that and return on time." She pulls Tris into a hug, then Clary and then turns to me and Izzy. "It was lovely meeting you, I hope to see you again soon." she adds with a warm smile. We thank her and her husband for their hospitality and leave the house into the street lined with gray houses. Halfway back to the trains a boy with black hair runs up to Clary and asks f she wanted to hang out. I do notice that her voice is slightly higher as she replies to him.

"Sorry Al, im going to dauntless for today, maybe another time?"

His shoulders slump forwards slightly but he regains himself and walks off without facing us. For some reason her reminds me of Izzy, it must bethe hair. I laugh and put my arm around Clary's shoulder, "What was that about?"

The girls all share a knowing glance which leaves me and JOhn looking bewildered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Clary smiles up at me, "nothing at all."

I frown at her. "That wasnt nothing."

"Yes it was, and besides, "she leans up and kisses me n my lips, "dont you have better stuff to do?"

I chuckle and gather her up in my arms bridal style and she screams in delight. I somehow continue to kiss her without falling over.

"Wait, Clary did you kiss me to distract me?"

"Depends, did it work?"

"Totally," and go back to kissing her. I put her down and together we jump onto the train and we all sit there enjoying the sun streaming in. Eventually Dauntless comes in to view and we prepare to jump off.

**A/N Thanks for reading, and please review/follow/fav! Also if you like I am numer four you should check out my other story called penthouse suite? and is a game of T/D between them :) anyway, I'm open to suggestions so leave a review, and i'll try add it to my story. Thanks guyzz**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Please continue to R/R and favorite and follow and stuff, anyway plese review and leave suggestions and stuff, and I'll try put it into the story :) Thanks guyzz**

**John POV**

We walked out of Tobias's apartment, with my arm wrapped tightly around my chest. I was happy to have it back and Clary looked happy to be holding a type of blade and a small metal thing. She was tucked in under Jaces arms and the look of Jaces face was pure happiness. Jace turned to us over Clary's head.

"Hey um, Im going to show Clary around, Izzy do you want to show John around, maybe?"

She shrugs, "whatever, lets go Johnnyboy."

I laugh at the name, as it brings up memories. "9 used to call me that." I frown.

Izzy looks up at me, "what does 9 look like?"

"I cant remember."

"Oh, ok then. Do you want to go get some cake?"

"Cake?"

"Yeah come, I'll introduce you to Stanley, and Percy. "

"Mmmkay."

She grabbed my hand and led me down a hallway, and another one and we kept going deeper into the maze until eventually we emerged into a huge dome area with walkways leading off everywhere. In the centre was an area to eat, and Izzy led me to a table where other initiates were sitting. "So thats Percy, Stanley, Jason, Gale, Johanna and Annabeth."

She said finishing with pointing at a blonde with long princess curls. I said hello to them all awkwardly and sat down.

"Whats the stiff doing here?" the girl Johanna asked.

"I invited him," Izzy says, staring at her evenly. She grumbled and turned back to her food. "Wheres Jace?" Percy asked from a mouthful of pizza and cake. It was practically breakfast and he was already eating pizza and cake. I laughed and accepted to cake Izzy offered me with a grin. It was delicious, I would move to Dauntless just for the cake.

Izzy smirked. "Hes off becoming, uh, _reaquainted_, with an old friend." I laughed and turned to Jason.

"I think, we should take turns fighting the stiff to give him a taste of Dauntless."

Izzy glared at Jason who shrugged defensively. I only nodded. "Okay, a nice round of king of the ring, hey?"

Jason grinned and jumped up, along with the other initiates, until the table was empty. Izzy looked annoyed and dragged me off to the training room, set up with a large fighting ring in the centre. Jason grinned at me and stepped into the ring, motioning for me to join him. I decided to humor him.

"Wait, how do you hold your knuckles to punch?"

He smirked at the others. "Like this," and he walked me through how to use a fist. He then demonstrated by punching me in the gut. "Step 1 in fighting-keep your hands up." He laughed and stepped back to circle me. I kept my smirk to myself and kicked him mid thigh, then jumped back. While he was unbalanced I jumped fowards again and swept his legs out from under him, and then jumped back again. He slowly made his way back to his feet and raised his hands. Unfortunately his hands were too high and I punched him swiftly in the stomach. He tried to kick my thigh but I grabbed his leg and twisted so he was facing away from me. I pushed his leg and we went crashing into the rails of the ring. While he was on the ground he swept his legs around, catching me off guard and I too crashed to the ground. Before he could react I had him pinned to the ground.

"Come on Jason, you lasted less than 10 minutes."

He snarled and tried to turn around to face me but only ended up in twisting uncomfortably so that he was pinned very uncomfortably underneath me. He had twised using his hips so his top half was facing while his legs were still twisted around. I laughed and jumped off him, holding out a hand to help him up. He swore and jumped out of the ring. "Anymore takers?"

I heard a snort and then Stanley sauntered up into the ring. I grinned, "Ready for this?"

"Your the one who needs to watch out."

I laugh and begin circling around him. We size eachother up and I notice his feet going to lunge so I side-step it. He looks up angrily and circles again. I notice his preparation in going for a punch so I dodge that too and place and upercut into his abdomen. He doubles over and goes for a leg swipe and I try to jump over his leg but he lifts it up, tripping me. His trademark smirk returns to his face, and he jumps up to attempt to get the upper hand. He jumps on top of me and pins me down, where he tries to punch my face. I throw my head out of the way and he pulls his arm back again but this time I cheat slightly and used telekenisis to hold his arm away. I use his confusion to lightly heat up my body, causing him to jump of in shock. He looks so surprised and pissed as he went in for another lunge. I realised who he was in that moment. 9. I was so surprised that I let him tackle me to the ground. He attempted to pin me down but I quickly rolled us over so I was on top. I started laughing as he struggled underneath me. He looked angry at me for laughing and made a feeble attempt to push me off.

"9 come, on we all know I'm going to win."

He looked at me strangely protesting as to why I would call him a number before his face went slack and I could see him mind ticking. It eventually dawned on him and with incredible force pushed me off him, using telekenisis. I laughed, good to have a buddy back and pulled him into a hug slapping his back.

"Well, its great to have beaten, "I frowned, "well Jason. But I really need to go eat more cake, and 9a-Stanley, offered to show me to the cake area."

I laughed and turned around walking out with 9. "9! Buddy, good to have you back."

"I know Johnnyboy, life is TERRIBLE, without me," he said with a smirk. I punched his arm and led him back to Tobias's apartment where I knew he could regain his chest. We walked up there and I pushed the door open with a slight knock. I was met with a sight of Tobias making out with Tris on the couch, his shirt pushed up around his shoulders. 9 laughed next to me.

"Are they my trainers? Oh god shes hot."

Tobias growled and pushed his top down, moving so he was covering Tris. "Initiate, I would literally murder you for that if you didnt need to be alive."

9 smirked. "I would like to see yout try."

Tobias frowned and got out a chest, chucking it to 9." There you go."

9 frowned. "This aint mine."

"Whats the difference, its just a freaking chest!"

I put my hand up slowly. "Well, it actually does matter, sir" I added seeing the look on Tobias's face. He scowled, and pulled out the rest of the chests.

"Thankyou Toby."

Tobias punched out at 9, who sidestepped and held the fist back without lifting a finger. "Nice try, try harder next time, bud." He said and turned and stalked out of the apartment. I looked at Tobias appologetically. "Sorry hes a bit.."

"Cocky? Hes cockier than Jace, god we need to get a lock on that damn door." Tris giggled and blushed from the couch and I quickly left the room and Tobias leaned in to kiss Tris again, and her hands tangled in his hair. I closed the door firmly behind me and caught up with 9, as we actually did go and get cake.

**A/N Pleeeaasssseee review! If I get 50(50 more, not 50 total) reviews, I will update 4 chapters tomorrow :) but they cant be from the same person, haha. But seriously please review, it would mean so much to me, and I really need some suggestions! Thanks guyzz**

**Also if you like Percy Jackson, you should check out my new fanfic called The New Kid. If you want. peace out x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Please read the notes down the bottom xx**

**Katniss POV**

I jumped out of bed and chuck my clothes on scowling angrily. Last night I had a dream, about being kidnapped and then some random guy saying we had friedns to find. I was furious, because some part of my brain figured out that it was real. That that had happened. That I had to find my friends. I was annoyed because I couldnt remember who I was looking for, just that I had to find 4 people. I went downstairs out of the dorm and get into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Hazel shoots me a smile from where shes sitting at the table sipping coffee and I try to smile back but pretty sure I just grimanced at her. He looks at me questionably. "Whats wrong Katniss?"

I look up, "Oh, no nothing really. Are you ready for the essay today on the faction histroy?"

She looks at me curiously but answers anyway. "Yeah, as ready as I could be. What about you?"

I laugh, "No where near ready." I mentally slap myself for choosing the smart faction. What was I thinking? I obviously belong in Dauntless, maybe Abnegation. Definately not Amity, Im way too rude and angry. But Erudite? What was I thinking? Anyway obviously I wasnt thinking because I didnt have my memories. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and sat down at the table next to Hazel. "Hazel- uh, have you ever realized that you have uh, been missing something?"

"Like a person?"

"Um, kind of."

My eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I feel as though Im meant to be close to someone but Im not."

"Oh, yeah, ok."

"That wasnt what you meant was it?"

I chuckle, "Not quite, but it helped me out still. Are you looking for to the end of the week, just 2 more days and we can hang out and explore." I finish with a smile.

"Yeah, I cant wait, I'd love to go see the Dauntless headquarters, I think it would be interesting."

"Yeah, same, well Id better go have a shower but I'll meet you at the entry to the dorms in 10?"

"Maybe 15, I'll have to wait for the shower to be free."  
I smile, "Of course, see you then."

As I walk back up the stairs I cant help but think that maybe Hazel is apart of this somehow too. She doesnt seem to know many other people either. I guess I'll find out when the time's right.

**Percy POV**

I walk into the training room to find tables with guns on them spread around the room, with targets in front. 4 steps up. "Initiates! Today you will learn to fire a gun correctly and learn to aim well!"

6 steps foward. "Everyone stand in front of a table and pick up your guns!"

I go to stand with Jace, but he veers away and sits with Isabelle. I sighed and turned to partner with Stanley but he was paired with Maren. Everyone else was paired leaving me with the option of Johanna or Annabeth. It was a tough choice, but I decided on Annabeth because she wasnt displeasing to the eye, even though she was a pain in the arse. I slyly step in beside her and pick up my gun. "Hello Annie,"

"Shutup Jackson," she glares at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, im far to dumb for Erudite, to rude for Amity, tell to many lies for Candor and shooting guns sounded more appealing to me than community service."

"Thats not what I meant idiot, I meant why are you standing next to me?"  
"Because I want to."

"Well I want to shoot you, doesnt mean I do that does it?"

I scowl"that's not-" but I cut off when 6 approaches us. "So, Annabeth I understand your need to shoot macho males, but your not allowed to, and these guns wont cause major damage because the bullets arent real. Kind of like paintless paint-guns."  
"Paint guns are for pussies," Jace inputs coming to stand behind 6. "They dont even hurt."

6 cocks and eyebrow. "We'll see."

Jace looks at her curiously. "I hardly think that will be nessecary. I'll do it now," he says sighing dramatically. 6 looks up at him in alarm. "What are you on initiate?"

"I'll take my top off so you can see my abbs, which you obviously want to," he leans in close and bites his lower lip, "although I will expect payment."

6 squares her shoulders and looks up into his eyes. "Jace. What. The. Hell?"

He chuckles,"just being annoying, it natural. Anyway I wanted to see you get all flustered Beatie."

"Beatie?"  
"Fine shortstuff, doesnt worry me." He says turning around to shoot his bullets. 6 fists her hand repetively before turning back to Annabeth. "As you can see, some males act like complete arses and deserve to be shot where it will hurt them, but generally we have to restrain, altough I sometimes allow exceptions." she says, her tone annoyed and irritaed. Annabeth smirks at me and turns to shoot her gun, hitting the inside circle, just outside the circle. I laugh and feel a slap on my arm. "Annabeth, that was a pathetic slap. Come on, slap me properly."

She raises an eyebrow and slaps me squarely in the jaw. She can seriously pack a slap, to be honest I would hate to be punched by her, but I just smirk and turn away.

"Jackson, just because we got tattoos together, DOES NOT mean that I like you. No in the slightest."

"That. Hurts. Annie."

"Ohhh, I swear, I'm going to -"

"INITIATES! Start shooting!"

"Annie, watch your language!" I scold and turn and shoot my first bullet. By some miracle I hit the centre and turn to laugh at Annabeth. She looks confused as to how I did it but just flips her hair and turns back to her target. We stay shooting until lunch time, and leave to eat. "Man, my arm is ringing, and so sore!" I complain to Jace who walks beside me. He smirks,"No previous training with guns?"  
"What? Of course not."

"Oh shame, so what's for lunch food-boy?"  
"Food-Boy?"

"Yes, now answer me, I cant take a surprise right now."  
"Um," I smelt the air as we drew closer to the lunch area. "I belive, that it's hot dogs and nachos."

"Really?"  
"Yep, man I hope they have cheese sauce,"

"Cheese sauce? That sounds disgusting."

"Yeah, I guess, but you cant have nachos without it."  
"You eat _cheesy_ nachos with _cheese _sauce?"

"Yeah," I say with a shrug.

"By the angel, your strange food-boy."

I shoulder him into the wall, "Whatever goldilocks."

We laugh and walk into the dining area. We both grab platefuls of nachoes and hot dogs and sit down at our table. 10 minutes into lunch 4 & 6 come over, and stand at the head of our table. "Okay initiates, we want you to meet us at the traintracks in 15 minutes, we're going out to visit the fence and the jobs associated with Dauntless."

We mumble a response and turn back to finish our lunch. When the time comes around we all gather arpund the train tracks and jump on after 4 & 6 join us.

**page break**

"Man that sucked so bad, hopefully I'll be long gone by then."  
"Long gone?" I asked confused. Jace looked away uncomfortably,

"Stanley! What's up my man?"

He scowled, "Jace, I'm not _your _man,"

"Some day Stan, some day." He said with a grin.

"Anyway, Jace what were you saying?" I asked turning back to Jace.

"Oh nothing Percy, dont worry about it for now." I want to go get food so I just follow him around to the dining room. We ate dinner, which was lasagne and then went back to the dorms to chil out. After a while 4 came in. "Initiates! Iwould recommend getting a good nights sleep because you will have a very long day tomorrow. Just a reccomendation though." and with a smrik leaves the room. We keep talking until around 11:30 when the girls come in, and we decide to get some sleep. Its takes another 20 minutes, but eventually we're all in bed and I listen as peoples breathing becomes regular and sleep eventually pulls me under.

I wake up to the sound of horns, torches and yelling. When the torch shines in my face I wake up and get a fright to see 6's face right there. "Time to get up sleepy head."

I blink away the sleep and check the time. 2 AM? What. Finally 4 stands up on the top stair.

"Initiates, meet us at the train track in 5 not be late." And with that he and the other trainers leave, bathing us in darkenss once more. Theres a flury of movement and soon people are up and trying to get dressed before rushing out of the room. I groan and roll over, enetually rolling off the bed. I sit up groggily and throw a hoodie and sweatpants on, some shoes and then make my way out to the trains. Everyone's already gathered there and I make it just as 4 yells "TIME" He glares at me. "Close call initiate. Very close." He then turns and hops onto the train. We slowly trickle in, and are greeted with crates full of guns and vests.

"Initiates," 6 calls out, "capture the flag with paint ball guns. The paint disolves after 30 seconds, so if you've been hit you have to wait for it to finish disolving, otherwise, your team will get a 10 minute penalty, which would almost definately loose you the game. 4 and I will be team captains, and will choose the teams. 4?"

"Okay, Annabeth."

"Maren,"

"Jason,"

"Gale,"

"Percy,"

"Stanley,"

"Izzy,"

"Johanna,"

4 scowled. "Jace."

Jace clutched his heart. "I am offended! I was last picked, what did I-"

"Shutup." 4 cut in.

"Okay, everyone gather in your teams and gear up."

4 gathered us around. My team consisted of Annabeth, Jason, Izzy, Jace and myself. 4 handed us out a safety vest and then our guns, and extra ammo. He then pulled out a shimmery purple flag.

"So we want to hide this as well as possible. Any ideas?"

Jace put his hand up. "How about at the ferris wheel?"

4 smirked. "Maybe not, Tris may expect that."

"Bummer. What about..at the carousel?"

"Yeah I guess.."

I had an idea. "What about on the platform in the middle of the water? Then when they go to get it we can shoot them and they'll have to wait."

"I like this kid." Izzy pipes in.

I grin, "Thanks."

"Yes yes he's brilliant," Jace began, "but whose going to swim out to the middle of that platform and put it there?"

I grit my teeth, "I will."

"Really?"

"Yup?"

"Well, fine then but we need a plan," Annabeth says joining the conversation.

"Fine, Shoot." She shoots me in the chest.

"Gee, thanks Annabeth, I love being on your team."  
"I know. Now heres what we'll do. While Percy's out dying of phenomia, we have 3 people out scouting for the flag - Jason, Izzy and me. When we find the other team? We shoot people, and then use them as shields to attack the rest of their team, and while we're attacking and keeping them occupied; maybe even make them surrender, but whatever, anyway Jace and Percy go around behind them, after we shoot a bullet into the air, as the signal. Otherwise they stand here and protect the entrances."

"Right, yeah totally." Izzy agrees.

"So, lets stop talking shall we, and get to it?"

"Of course. Just wait a moment, 6's team gets to go first, then we wait 10 minutes."  
"Oh." I grumble, I never liked waiting.

"Yeah, so just sit tight."

We wait around for 10 minutes, until 4 gave us the ok to jump off and go to the lake. We ran towards it and Jace and 4 stood guard around me as I jumped into the water and swam to the centre. The water was freezing and practically black in this light, and very murky, but for some reason I felt very at peace, and calm in the water. I couldnt explain it. I swam as fast and as quietly as I could to the platform, and pulled myself up onto it. I turned on the flag,making it glow, and hit it behind some metal box thing in the centre of the platform. I made sure it was as hidden as possible and jumped back into the water. I swam to the shore and pulled my tee-shirt on and my hoodie, jumping around from the cold. I shook out my hair and pulled my sweat pants back on. I then pulled on the safety vest, to protect me from the paintballs. They didnt look like much, but they did hurt like hell. Jace motioned me over and he told me that the others had alreay left. I shrugged. Awesome. Game on.

**A/N I'm sorry for the long wait, but here it is! I hope you like it! Sorry for the cliffy, even though its not very dramatic. So Percy's going to remember soon, I promise, but it wont be until the weekend and its currently a Friday in the story. Yeah, I've changed a lot to suit me, and Im sorry for that but I hope you still like it. So I really need suggestions, because Ive got the main idea planned but I need 'space' fillers. Also, I know its been a while, but I wont abbandon. And if I do abbandon the story I will post an A/N explaining that, so if I havent updated dont just assume. But thanks for reading, please R/R and follow and fav!**

**Thanks guyzz xx**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy**

**Also my friend Seaweedbrain Herondales and I have started a new fanfic about the Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices, called The Unwelcomed Stranger. It's pretty awesome, so check it out if you want**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jace POV**

I stood by the great black lake, the black body of water stretching out in front of me. I sighed, it was going to be a long time before I can go home, and as far as I knew Percy hadnt even gained any memories. We stood there, side-by-side relishing in the cover of the trees. It was quiet, and I was using my sense of hearing to listen for any foreign sounds. So far I had heard a few but put them down as the wind or something. Finally after about 10 minutes, I did hear a foreign noise. The noise of soft footsteps on the forrest feloor. I whipped my head around and motioned for Percy to be quiet. I peered through the trees and vaguely made out a foot poking around from the side of the tree. I listened again and heard a slight rustiling, causing me to believe that there was more than one person. I motioned for Percy to stand still again and then I slipped off behind the invaders. Before they knew what had hit them I grabbed one of them from behind, surprised to discover I grabbed him in a headlock and pushed my gun against his lower back, pulling the trigger causing a paintballg to shoot out, but to my suprise it didnt hit him. In fact it actially turned around to hit me but I jumped out of the firing line. I was freaked out,how did that happen? I wasnt sure but I decided to keep fighting.

I released the invader and went to punch him but felt my hand hit a kind of invisible force. I had no idea what was going on. I tried to sweep his legs out from under him but ended in on the forrest ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gale run out from behind a tree and towards the lake, and the same time Percy jumped out as well. I turned back to-Stanley. Oh, so thats who it was. He grinned down at me.

"So, Jace what powers do you possess?"

"Powers?"

"Yes, powers. You see I too have regained memories and I believe you have too. But we're still in the middle of a game so I'm just going to keep you here and talk to you."  
"Yeah, ok, cause your stronger than me."

"Well, we would probably be about the same but I possess powers, so your pretty screwed little shadowhunter."

I felt my eyes grow hard. "How did you know I was a shadowhunter?"  
"Izzy, is rather talkative I will admit."  
"Fine, yes I am a shadowhunter. And you?"  
"Loric."

"Thats it?"  
"Yup."

"Well I'm about to beat you so just hang still."  
"That idea is rather laughable but I will humor you. 'Oh no, how ever can I stop you from beating me up in the middle of the forrest. Jace please dont?"

"Haha Stanley."

"Yes I am funny. Now I'm going to shoot you and then leave. Deal?"

"What, no-" But I was cut off when he shot a paintball into my thigh. I gritted my teeth and sat on the ground trying to ignore the pain. I did notice him leave though into the direction that he came from. When I finally was able to walk again I rammed my fist into a tree, annoyed that he had beaten me like that. By the angel I was way better then he was. I started towards the water and gasped when I saw what was happening.

**Percy POV**

I stayed behind the tree as Jace had instructed me, but when I saw Gale run towards the water, I was hot on his heels. He peeled off his jumper, but in that time I grabbed him in a headlock and swept his legs out from under him. I kept him there for a minute and twisted around to grab my gun but in my distraction he flipped his legs around to kick me in my abbs and had jumped up. While I was still on the ground he kicked my gun away so I couldnt reach it and aimed to shoot me. I rolled out of the way just as the paint exploded in the sand beside me and jumped to my feet. He was already aiming again, and this time I ducked and rolled fowards, landing on my feet in front of him where I grabbed his gun. We struggled over it for a moment, several shots going off before I managed to hit it away from him and out of reach. Now it was a fist fight.

He went to punch my shoulder but I ducked under his hand and kicked his upper thigh. He then lunged fowards, momentarily catching me off guard and we both went sprawling across the sand in a tangle of limbs. He ended up on top and straddled me, punching me in the face. I could tell he wasnt putting all his effort into the punches because it was just a game but it still hurt. I tried to move my head out of the way but it didnt work too well. Finally I used my hands to push him up off me and then jumped up, already punching him in the jaw. He was surprised and grabbed his jaw, but not before I kicked his side which sent him back to the ground. I quickly ran towards the guns lying on the beach but I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and yank. I fell to the ground and tried to roll away from him but he was already behind me, kicking my side and slowly pushing me towards the water.

With one final kick that was hard enough to casue serious bruising, maybe even fractures I rolled into the shallows of the water. He retreated quickly to grab his gun. While he was gone I let my shoulders relax into the water and I felt strengthened and ready to go so I jumped back up, fists up preparing to fight. He stood in fornt of me, both guns raised and pointed to my chest. I raised my hands in surrender but as I did that a massive wave came from behind me and crashed over him. In the confusuion that followed I grabbed a gun and pulled him into a headlock, the gun pressing into his lower back.

"Tell me where your flag is hidden." I snarl into his ear.

"Yeah, ok," he replies sarcastically.

"Suit yourself." And I shoot his lower back. "Now, where is your flag hidden?"  
He grimanced, "Somewhere..close by." he choked out.

I shot his ankle. "Where?"

I could feel him shaking in my arms. "By..by the..fountain in the park."  
"Walk me to it."

He sighed and began to walk in the direction of the park, still shaking but from the cold of the wind, and the fact of him being soaking wet. After about 10 minutes of slow walking we came into a clearing where half his team were standing on watch duty. My team, I noticed, were circling around the perimeter trying to stay in the shadows, although there was only 2 of them, it looked as though Izzy was missing. I shoved Gale fowards and we walked right up to them.

"So, unless you want me to shoot Gale for the 5th time tonight, give me free access to the fountain." I noticed the glowing flag rippling under the water.

"Why would we do that."

"Because he's your team mate."

"So?"

"So, you sould look out for him? Or not," I reply to the snarling Johanna. She looks so annoyed.

"What the hell Gale! You get shot once and sing like a bird? Did you even find their flag?"

"Aww, come on Joey, these things hurt more than you think." I say mockingly.

"Yeah shutup Jackson."

"Dont believe me?"  
"Of course not."

I shoot her leg, and she doubles up in pain. "Believe me now."  
She just stuck her finger up at me.

"So anyway, its getting cold and I would like to go to bed so if you wouldnt mind moving out of the way, and we'll be all set."

She glared at me and pulled herself off the ground, so she was looking me in the eye. "Never."

"Hey look! A flying bird!" I call in wonder pointing in the distance. She turns around, and I use her distraction to frog leap over her, landing in the fountain where I collect up the flag and hold it in the air. She turns around angrily.

"What the hell Jackson, that was pathetic!"

"Fooled you," I said, raising my eyebrows. Her cheeks took on a slight pink tinge and she pulled her arm back and slapped me in the cheek.

"Sore looser Joey, no one likes that." I say smirking and stepping out of the fountain. I walk around her and crouch down by the kneeling Gale. "You okay mate? Sorry, it was all for the cause of the game."

"Nah, its fine, a well deserved win."

"Thanks," I reply with a grin and help him into a standing position. As Im doing this I hear an outraged cry and Annabeths angry voice fills the silent air.

"WHAT THE HELL PERCY! HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF A PLAN? A PLAN IS SOMETHING YOU FOLLOW, OR IS YOUR HEAD SO FULL OF KELP THAT YOU DIDNT KNOW THAT!"

I shrug. "I won us the game didnt I?"

"Shutup Percy, gods, you are so annoying!" And she storms away. Jason smiles at me sheepishly. "I dont even know. How did you do that though?"

"What?"  
"With the wave."

"With the what?"

"The wave. We saw it from the middle of the park area, did you do something?"

"How could I have done something?"  
"Well we thought it was you because you're not wet or anything."

I frowned. He was right, I was still completely dry, even though I was in the water and the wave crashed over my head. I shrugged. "I dont know. Where's 4 and 6?"

"Over here!" called 6's voice walking over with 4."We were checking on how each of you worked." From behind her comes Jace, Stanley and Izzy following throught the clearing. Stanley looked very smug and Izzy looked quite dishevelled. Jace looked as though he had been dragged through a thornbush. 6 scowled. "4's team wins."

4 smirks. "Aw dont worry, next year babe its yours for the winning."

"Yeah, you said that last year." 6 replied darkly before gathering us in a circle and standing in front. "I suggest you go back and get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow. Final training for stage 1."

We all nod and turn back to the trains, running in line with it and then jumping on. I laugh, when I realise what we forgot. "Did anyone actually get our flag?" I ask to the silent train car. Everyone shakes their heads and I just shrug and sit down. Finally the train makes it back to Dauntless compound and we jump out of the train and make our way to our dorm. I throw my shoes and jumper off and crawl under the covers to my bed. About half way through the night I feel something-no someone crawl under the covers beside me. I was too tired to car so I just put my arm over the back and the person snuggled into my bare chest. I felt hair tickling my chin and realised that it was a girl. Too tired to care, I let sleep pull me under once again.

**Annabeth POV**

I was furious at Percy. He made us all look like idiots and then played hero! I was so angry that I listened to 6's speech from the shadows, and when everyone was on the train I snuck back to the beach for a walk. The beach calmed me, it reminded me on comfort that I cant explain. As I was sitting there I noticed our flag sparkling, just visible behind this metal box in on the platform. It was a good hiding spot, I had to admit, but I would never tell Percy that. Deciding within myself, I peeled of my clothing till I was left in a sports bra and bike shorts and dove into the ocean, marveling at the way it felt on my exposed skin. I swam to the platform and hauled myself up, sitting on the edge. Letting my feet dangle in the water I twisted my body until my hands grasped on the shimmery fabric and I switched off the glow, bathing the platform in complete darkness. I held the flag close to my body and dove back into the black body of water, swimming to the shore. Once there I jumped around and did some running and excerise to warm my body up, and to help dry myself. It mostly worked, and I pulled on the tight sweatpants and teeshirt, pulling my jacket around myself tightly. I then laced up my sneakers and ran back to the train, jumping on. The ride back to the compound was quiet and when I finally got there I jumped off the train, and dumped the flag into the equipment bins outside the training room. I suddenly felt a wave of fatigue, so strong that I nearly fell asleep on the training mats. I sighed and picked my tired body up, crossing to the dorms. I grabbed up some shorts and a tee-shirt from my chest at the foot of my bed, and crossed to the bathroom. I peeled off my old clothes, and pulled on the shorts and tee-shirt. I realised that I had grabbed a large pair of black boxers and a very large plain white tee-shirt. I put them on, and they were huge on me, the boxers only staying up because the legs were hugging my thighs. I rolled the waistband over numerous times and left the bathrooms. I couldnt be bothered with clothing right now, I just wanted to sleep. I let my hair out of its pony tail and snuggled into my already very warm bed.

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth."

"ANNABETH!" is what I woke to, someone whisper-yelling my name. I was annoyed. I had been having an awesome dream about some guy with an incredibly toned chest.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Annabeth!"  
"Go away!" I mumbled again. I felt a poke on my shoulder, and slowly peeled open my eyes, staring straight at the very chest from my dreams. I followed the abbs up, past the throat and realised I was staring at Percy's chest. Percy Jackson. I gasped and sat up so fast, instantly feeling the cold.

"Pe-" he clamped a hand over my mouth. "Shhhh."

He motioned for the hallway and I nodded, jumping up and walking to the hallway. Percy closed the dorm door behind him.

"Percy what the hell!" I whisper shouted. We were away from the other initiates but I didnt want to wake anyone.

"What do you mean? What did I do wrong?"  
"Why the hell were you in my bed?"  
"No, you were in my bed, Im pretty sure you came in halfway through the night."  
"What no I-" it finally peiced together in my head. The large clothes. The dreams of a toned chest. The way 'my' bed was already warm. I gulped. "Percy I-"

"Wait, Annabeth." He cut me off, "are you wearing my clothes?"

I blushed, "Um, yeah maybe I might've-"  
"Are they my boxers as well?"  
"Um, maybe?" My voice no more than a quiet squeak.

"Well, that uh, certainly, um, yeah. Whatever works for you." His voice was clearly trying to hide his amusement and looking up I saw he was smirking. I crossed my hands over my chest, suddenly defensive.

"What about you then? Why arent you wearing any top?"  
"Because I went to get my pajama top and discovered it to be missing."

I felt my cheeks grow very hot. "Im kidding Annabeth. I never sleep with a top on. Only sweat pants, boxers or shorts." My cheeks grew even warmer if that was possible when he said boxers.

"Oh. Why was your arm draped across me, pinning me down?"

"Why were you snuggling into my chest?"

"Touche Jackson, touche."

"So Annabeth, darling, why were you in my bed partially naked? Not that I'm complaining."  
"I was not paritally naked!" I cried. "Besides, it was an accident. I came back late from the game and was too tired to realise that I had the wrong bed."  
"Too tired?" he mimicked with a raised eyebrow. "Or too much enjoyment to do anything about it?" I punched him in the chest and turned back to the room.

"Wait, Annabeth. I didnt mean to annoy you, it just took me by surprise thats all. Im just glad that no-on else saw anything."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So we cool? I mean I did practically act as your pillow for an entire night."

I rolled my eyes. "Jackson we were never 'cool'. Maybe we should just forget what happened? Maybe we should fight during training to see who's stronger?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Oh we both know that I'm stronger, but I'll humor you and save you a fight when I'm weak and exhausted."

I punched him in the shoulder again and walked back into the dorm, quickly grabbing clothes from my chest to change into. If I had turned around I might have noticed the smile that Percy couldnt contain.

**A/N Awww isnt that cute? He doesnt remember yet, but thats coming! Please continue to review/follow/fav, I would update quicker. Thanks for reading and suggestions are welcome,**

**Thanks guyzz -Demonpoxjohnnyboy-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy POV**

By the time everyone else wakes up I've already put in a good 40 minutes in the training room, punching, kicking and hitting the punching bags. Eventually 4 comes in and stands behind me.

"Good training initiate, although I recommend you take a break and go have your breakfast, you're going to need your strength today."

I nod through the sweat dripping down my face and return to the dorms, a towel draped across my chest. Walking in, I grab my clothes to change into and head to the showers. After a quick shower which leaves me feeling refreshed I walk back to the dining area where the rest of the initiates are sitting having breakfast, and joking around. I grab some toast and sit down next to Jace.

"Ready for the final stages today?" He asks as I sit down.

"Yeah, I'm not living factionless, never. Even up early training today."

He looks at me and cocks an eyebrow. "Training was it?"

I look at him. Could he know? Surely not, he was above me. "Uh yeah, what else would it be?"

He grins at me and stands up to go get more breakfast. I flinch when he leans down and whispers "I think we both know," in my ear. My cheeks earn a pink tinge, and I'm afraid that we've been caught, even though nothing happened. I turn back to my toast, eventually tuning into the conversation at hand.

"-get smashed today."

"Who?" I ask, interested.

Annabeth scowls. "Don't worry, but you should know the fights have been posted."

"And..."

"You are versing..." she looks over her shoulder and squints, "Jason."

"Oh. Who are you versing?"

"Maren."

"Oh," I look around the table at everyone else," who are all of you versing?"

Stanley looks up. "Maren and Annabeth, you and Jason, Johanna and Izzy, Gale's out and me and Jace." He says the last part smirking.

"Awesome. So what time are we starting?"

"10 minutes." Says 4's stern voice as he comes and stands behind me. "And don't let any of you be late, otherwise we will deduct points."

We all nod, and he walks away towards the table where he sits with 6 and Uriah.

Tobias POV

"Dammit," I say sliding into the seat next to Tris. "We're going to have to make some factionless."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't Eric will get suspicious and we can't have that. It will only be one person though so..."

"Tobias, we can't just kick them out. We're meant to protect them and watch them while they're here."

"Yes, Tris, but it won't be protecting them if Eric and the other leaders find out who they are. We're going to have to make one factionless."

"What about if we…if we sent someone to Abnegation? Like under the radar, they could stay at my parents' house?"

"Yeah I guess." I think about it for a moment. "Wait that's a good idea. We can still send the lowest ranking initiate off. And then we can ask John to protect them."

"Who are you thinking will be lowest ranking?"

"Well, at the moment I think that Johanna will be pretty low, along with maybe Izzy, I don't really know though, they are all very strong."

"Yeah I agree. Well, I guess we'll know tonight. Do you want me to go see my mother now? Then I can be back in time for rankings."

"Yeah good idea." Tris smiled at me and pecked my cheek.

"Hey we don't want-"

"Between the people that have regained their memories I think that a majority of them have seen us in much more compromising positions than a slight peck on the cheek."

I smirk. "Very true, very true. You'd better get going though, I need to go scare the hell out of some initiates." She smirked and gave me a quick peck on the lips, and got up and walked away. Finishing my breakfast, I cleaned up and went to the training room to prepare for the evaluation. Finally the initiates began to trickle in and I had them warm up, with some punches. After half an hour, they were finally ready.

**Jace POV**

"Initiates that's enough warm up! Let's get going!" Fours voice cuts across the room and we all gather around him.

"Considering the small group this year, only 1 person will be factionless at the end of stage 1. You'll have to fight your chosen opponent, throw some knives, shoot a gun, everything you've learnt. At the end of the day, someone will be factionless."

We all nod glumly and go to where we're assigned. I'm in a group with Percy, Stanley and Jason and we're going to each of the stations together. We will start at knife throwing, move to shooting and finally to the physical part. We arrive at the knife throwing station where we're greeted by Uriah. He smiles at us and explains what will happen

"Here, you have to throw 5 knives, slowly getting further and further away from the target. I will give you points depending on how well you throw. Order will go Jace, Jason, Percy and Stanley."

I nod and walk up to the starting line with a smirk on my face. Picking up a knife I throw it without thinking and it sinks deep into the center of the target. I move back 1/2 a meter and throw again, hitting center. I continue on until I've thrown from each of the markings. I hit all of them dead center and I'm not surprised. I'm a natural at it, practically been throwing knives since I was born. I smirk as Jason goes up looking distinctly pale. He shakily throws the first knife, and it sticks just off center, missing by centimeters. He takes a deep breath and throws the next knife, this time landing it just inside the center circle. His third and fourth make it well inside the center and he misses by inches again on his fifth throw. With a scowl he comes and sits next to me on the bench.

Percy walks up to the first line and throws. It flies out of his hand and land in the ring just outside the center circle. He grabs another knife and throws again, getting closer but still not hitting center. His 3rd throw makes the circle just skimming the edge, and his last 2 throws are dead center. He shrugs his shoulders and also joins us. Stanley goes up last, not even bothering to look scared or nervous. He simply throws, and even though it looks as though it will miss manages to hit dead center. Surprise surprise. His smirk tells me that he obviously controlled it, and Uriah knows by his eye roll. Stanley continues, hitting dead center every time.

"Good job initiate," Uriah says sarcastically, "really used your natural talent to give you an edge."

Stanley smirked again, and sat down on the bench next to us.

"Okay, you can move on to shooting now."

We all nodded and headed in a small group over to the shooting area. In a little room area were 5 human dummies, all with a target somewhere on their bodies. We just had to shoot each target within 10 seconds. Kind of rapid fire, and we had 3 attempts.

Once again I went first, and I managed to hit them all dead-center within the time frame on my 2nd go. Jason got it on his second go as well, and Percy got it on his third go. Stanley, obviously cheating again, got it on his first go in 5 seconds-a record. That was one target each second. He was so cocky. When Stanley sat back down, Uriah nodded us over to the combat part of the assessment. Me and Stanley were up first. 4 told us to begin, so we both entered the ring and started circling each other.

Stanley threw a punch to my jaw, which I dodged and ducked under, grabbing his arm and twisting in the process. Annoyed, he used his arm to flip me over onto the mat where I had the wind knocked out of me. Gasping for breath, Stanley sauntered over and went to elbow me in the gut but I rolled to the side causing his elbow to slam into the mat. He took a deep breath, obviously trying to keep from crying out and stood up, steadying himself. I jumped up and into a defensive position again. I aimed a kick to his shoulder-the same one as his elbow, and as he tried to defend his already injured arm I swung around and kicked his other shoulder.

His hand flew to the other shoulder and I punched him in the gut, causing him to kneel over. When I was trying to catch my breath he swung his leg out and tripped me, and I ended up doing a summersault and landing on my feet. By now he too was on his feet and had a bit more colour in his cheeks. He went to kick my face but I ducked, standing back up only to bang straight into his fist with my jaw. I gasped and cradled my jaw, and he took this moment of weakness to elbow the back of my neck. I stumbled forward and when I sensed him moving forward I reached back with my leg and kicked out, connecting with flesh.

He let out a gasp of surprise and was again on the ground doubled over, this time protecting his balls. I smirked and punched the side of his face, and then, going for the final blow kneed his already injured elbow, causing him to roll over onto the mat temporarily unconscious. I stood up and grinned, looking at 4 who just smirked and wrote something on his clip board. "Good fight initiates, next pair up!"

**Percy POV**

I nervously walked up to the ring, where I stepped onto it and waited for Jason to enter. He came on, looking nervous as well. We stood there staring each other off, trying to see who would break first. Someone cleared their throats from the sideline and we assumed a fighting stance, arms up and knee's bent. Jason looked nervous and lunged, without thinking, to try tackle me to the ground. He caught me around the waist but I used his momentum to twist us around so that he ended up pinned under me on the mat. I went to punch him in the jaw but he twisted around under me so that my fist slammed into the mat.

Pain shot up my arm but I ignored it and went to punch him with my other hand. I managed to clip his shoulder but, using his legs, he pushed me off him. I fell back on the mat, quickly scrambling to my feet as he did the same, the two of us facing off. I swung my leg around to hit him but he pushed my leg away, and from the momentum I went crashing into the mat. I heard laughter outside the ring, and turned to see Stanley on the ground rolling around laughing. "Way to show him Perce!"

I glared at him. I knew he wasn't trying to make fun of me personally, but of what had happened, but I was still pissed. I jumped off the ground, and tried to block out Stanley in the background but he just wouldn't shut up. Jason threw a punch, and I tried to dodge but in my anger I ended up running towards him instead. He swept his legs around and I hit the ground hard. I cried out in pain and think I may have passed out a little from the pain, or had a very surreal daydream.

I had a dream about these two kids, no older than I am, fighting through a dark landscape. There was a giant with them at times, and lots of attacks on them. The girl had blonde princess curls and the boy had dark hair. The girl got struck by some monster and I woke up from the dream. That dream shook me, and I felt as though it somehow connected to me. I didn't know how though. Even though the dream seemed to last 10 minutes it had only been a couple of seconds, not long enough for anyone to notice I was unconscious. I slowly stood up, and was practically shaking from anger.

That dream did something to me. Something funny. I didn't know what it was but seeing how helpless they looked, and Stanley's taunting, made me extremely angry. I was really pissed. I braced myself and put all of my effort, all my anger, into a punch. I punched Jason's gut, as hard as I could. The effect was immediate. Jason hunched over, clutching his stomach, and bending on the mat. At the same time, the water pipe powering the small bubble tap in the corner burst open, showering everyone with water. The water was going in directions all over the place, water pooling on the floor. In the chaos I picked up on a few things. Stanley was being yelled at by 4 and Uriah, while he was trying to claim that he didn't do it. Do what? Everyone else was either messing around in the water or trying to make their way to the door way, where it was dry. In the panic I noticed one other thing. Annabeth.

She was on the ground in a ball, her knees curled into her chest and she was pale, very pale and staring at me. Hardly even blinking. I looked around confused. Why was she looking at me? Hearing a groan at my feet I look down to see Jason still on the ground groaning and trying to get up. Crouching down, I sling his arm around my shoulders and help him to the doorway. Nearing the doorway, I stepped into a puddle of water and immediately felt better. I felt calm, and not nearly as sore. I frowned, and continued to help Jason to the infirmary. We struggled in and I set him down on a bed, where a nurse came in and started fussing over him. She shooed me off and I made my way back to the training room, where they were trying to sweep the water away, into the grate below the bubble fountain which was now flooding over. I went and helped them and in no time the water left. 4 frowned, and opened his mouth to say something but though better of it. "Initiates, sorry to disrupt your assessment, although it sounds as though everyone had finished anyway. The rankings will be up later this evening, in the training room at 9:00 pm sharp. The rest of the weekend will be yours to spend as you choose, although from a numbers perspective, one person will be factionless. Best of luck to you all."

We all file out, our clothes in various states of dryness. As we approach our dorms, everyone goes silent and we enter quietly, occasionally a murmur here or there.

"So, guys, we've finished!" I say trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, but one of us will be finished completely." Says Gale glumly from the corner.

"Come on guys, let's celebrate and worry later on! How about we all go and get a tattoo so that whoever leaves will still be part of the team." I say with a flourish of my hand indicating the team. I hear some snickers and notice a few eye rolls. "Thankyou captain cheerful, who's next to comment on the rainbow ride!" Stanley calls out sarcastically.

I glare at him and he grins. "Just kidding Percy. How about we go get so drunk, that we'll forget why we're here and then we really will be a team because we'll end up naked on a random rooftop with no clue on how to return." He smirks. "Not that it's happened before." He pauses, "At least not to me anyway." He laughs to himself. "Good memories. Anyway, who's with me?"

It ends up being Stanley, Jace and me who agree to go out. Jace is smirking at Stanley, who notices and begins to scowl at him.

"It was only this once goldy locks. Don't let it go to your head."

"Ah yes, well it is my NINTH attempt to beat you isn't it? NINTH time lucky wouldn't you say? Mind you, I never liked the number NINE," he smirks.

"You just think your hot shit because you know something. Your still stupid and weak goldy locks."

"You just called me stupid."

"No shit Sherlock."

"What, are we in kinder? Stupid, really?"

"Hey, well at least I-"

"Guys come on. Stop? Let's just go –"I check the time. "How about we just go to dinner, and go out after the rankings?"

"Whatever, maybe another time. Not really in the party mood. No offence lads, but I do prefer lady company." Stanley remarks. I roll my eyes and we turn around to head back to the dining area. Grabbing dinner, which is a roast, we sit at the table where other initiates are beginning to trickle in.

Upon seeing us, Annabeth snorts. "How was the night out boys?" The other girls laugh and we just glare at them.

"Awesome, Thankyou very much." Snaps Stanley.

"Finally using some manners Stanley. Awesome, congratulations."

Jace and I laugh, and eventually we're back to ourselves again, everyone laughing and enjoying the last time that we'll all be together, before someone leaves. After half an hour, 4 enters the dining room and approaches our table. "Initiates, ranking's will be posted in about 20 minutes." And he walks and grabs his own dinner.

"Wow, he knows how to put a downer on everything," Stanley jokes, but no-one really responds.

There's silence for the rest of the evening. Barely one word is said as we all finish our meals and slowly make our way to the training room, no-one wanting to be late to the ranking reveal. We end up having to wait 10 minutes, and finally Tris, 4 and Uriah walk in and stand next to the large board in the corner. They flip the board around, giving us our first view of our rankings. I hear a gasp come from behind me.

**A/N CLLLIIFFFYYY! YAYAYAYAYAYAAYAY!I'm so sorry it's taken so long, I've had a very busy couple of weeks, and it's still busy coming up, but I'll try update at least weekly. So first of all, shout out to Sarah (I think it was a guest,) who has supported me in all of my fan fictions, it means so much to me. Also, my dad finally got Microsoft again, so my stories should be better edited now! So I have a fair idea of who's going, but anybody want to suggest or guess? Please send suggestions in, and review/fav/follow! Also, really sorry that this chapter is so slow especially after a low wait, but the next chapter is where stuff will begin to happen. Hopefully anyway. Thanks guyzz**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been a while, more notes at the bottom, and this is a lot of Clace fluff, just a warning, nothing explicit though.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot**

**Jace POV**

I turn to see Maren clutching her heart and gasping for breath.

"Oh my-oh my gosh-I can't-"

Someone behind her that couldn't see steps up and puts and arm around her.

"Oh Maren, it will be-"Annabeth peers in front of her. "Maren you haven't been cut."  
"Oh I know, but I can't believe how I went! If I had been so many spots lower I would have been eliminated!"

Johanna pushes past her with an angry scowl on her face. "Oh it's so dramatic! Blondie over here, could have been eliminated if she had been lower! WHAT ABOUT ME! I AM BELOW THE FREAKING RED LINE! DID YOU SEE ME HAVING A PANIC ATTACK?"

"Well Joey, you kind of are now."

She turns and glares at me. "Shut up blondie."

"Yeah Joey, you've said that already, try coming up with a new insult. How about goldy, really suits me don't you think?"

She growls and slaps me across the cheek before stalking out of the room. Up the front 4 clears his throat awkwardly.

"Well, that was, yes it's usually not quite as dramatic, but this year is special."

I smirk, understanding what he was referring to. "We are a pretty special bunch."

"Whatever Jace. Anyway, your free to leave as you choose, although I will suggest you be back inside your dorm room by 4:00am as that when the doors close, and people caught out of their room, "he smirks, "well you've been warned." He then leaves the door swinging shut behind him.

I walk over to Izzy. "So, I'm going to see Clary, did you want to come?"

"I though you couldn't visit her."

"Nah I can on the weekends. So you coming?"  
She smirked at me, "No, my eyes do not need to see that friendly reunion."

I grinned at her and winked before turning away. I waved at everyone and waltzed out the door, turning towards the train station and jumping on the train. I sat on the train and smiled as the wind rushed through my hair and onto my face. I looked over my skin, at all the runes patterned across my skin, black against gold. As I traced the runes I tried to remember the names of them all. Iratze, Fearless, and Parabatai- I froze. Parabatai? I frowned. Parabatai was…a friend? No. A person that I was connected to. Suddenly I remembered the definition of the parabatai rune. A person I was connected to. Now I was pissed, these people took away my memories and now I can't even remember my parabatai. I shook my hair out of my eyes and looked around, realizing that I needed to get out. I jumped off landing on my feet and kept running towards Clary's house, slowing down as I reached it. I knocked lightly on the door and waited anxiously.

"Hello Jace, we wondered when we would see you again." Come's Natalie's polite voice from the doorway.

"Hi Mrs. Prior, I was just here to visit Clary."

"Of course Jace, and call me Natalie."  
"Thanks Natalie." She showed me in and I passed through the living room, waving to John and Andrew as I went and descended up the stairs. I went to the landing and quietly knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

I slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room. There was just enough light from the moon that I could make out Clary sitting on her bed.

"John? What did you want at this time?"

I smirk. "Clary, please, I think I'm a bit more golden than John ever will be."

"Jace!" she exclaims and then before I can register what happening she's kissing my lips and pulling me close. I lean into the kiss, parting her lips and pressing my tongue inside her mouth. She gasps at the sensation and I run my fingers up her sides and tangle them in her hair. Her hands go to my hair and she tugs lightly, and I can barely contain a groan.

"By the angel Clary," I murmured against her neck, "I've missed you so much."

"Jace, I know exactly what you mean."

I smile against her throat and kiss up her jaw and back to her lips. I wrap my arms around her small frame and push us back until her knees hit the bed and we both fall on top of it, me landing on my elbows to keep my weight off of her. We continue kissing, both of us desperate to get closer, until there's a soft knock at the door. Natalie pushes open the door and gasps.

"Clary I'm so sorry."

I smirk at the flush crawling up Clary's neck. Her shirts ridden up to just below her bra, and her hands are tangled in my shirt, pushing it off. One of her legs is hooked around my own and the other spread across the bed while I lie on top of her, my hands in her hair and one on her waist, creeping slowly up. She quickly pulls hers and my shirt down and pushes me off her, sitting up in bed.

"No Natalie, that's fine we were just, um."

I smirk. "Clary I'm pretty sure she knows what we were just doing."  
She slaps my chest. "Sorry Natalie, what can I do for you?"

"I'm so sorry for interrupting Clary. I was just coming to say that we're all going to bed, and if Jace wanted to stay over I can contact 4 to let him know and I can get him a bed set up."

Clary bit her lip and looked at me. "Jace did you want to-"  
I give her a pointed look.

"Thanks Natalie, that would be amazing, but don't worry about the bed and stuff."

Natalie raised an eyebrow, "Did you know where to get the bedding stuff?"

Now Clary was blushing majorly and stammering slightly under her breath. I step in.

"Natalie thanks heaps, but we don't want you to go to any extra effort, and besides, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before. Actually she only slept in my bed at the institute. And she was there quite a bit."  
Natalie smiled. "Thanks, Jace, but I do not need details. Also, it would make me feel better if you could at least to pretend to be sleeping separately."

I smirked. "Of course, yes Clary knows where the bedding is."

"Wonderful, goodnight guys," she says with a small wink and steps out of the room closing the door behind her.

I grin at Clary. "Was that so hard?"

"By the angel that was mortifying."  
"If that was imagine-" I kiss her neck, "if someone," I kiss up her jaw, "had caught us," I kiss her chin, "that time in the cave." And I finally kiss her mouth which we both seemed to be waiting for and together we sink into the kiss, pulling each other closer. I push her back on the bed and we deepen the kiss, her hands pushing up my shirt and tracing over my back, my hands tangling in her hair. She pulls away slightly, her hot breath fanning over her my face.

"Jace, we should probably go to bed."

"I'm cool with that babe." I say with a smirk.

She slaps my chest again a little harder. "Jace, I mean to literally sleep."  
I pout, "But Clary,"

"What are you, 6?"

"No, but."

"Jace, come one." She says pushing me up and sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Let's just sleep, I'm so tired."

"Fine."

"Awesome, well I'm just going to brush my teeth, but I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll be waiting for you."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that," she says with a smirk

I chuckle as she leaves the room, and lye back on her bed with my head propped up by my hands. Thinking about my parabatai I try and picture what they looked like. I'm fairly confident they were a he with brown? No black hair. And hazel eyes? I frowned, that didn't quite sound right. Blue eyes? That sounded better, now I tried to picture their name. Black hair and blue eyes…Will? No that wasn't right. Growling, I decided to give up and sat up getting ready for bed. I pulled of my jeans and jumper and paused before pulling my tee shirt over my head and tunnelling under the covers. I put my face into Clary's pillow and breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. After 10 minutes, Clary slowly pushes the door open and pads in, slipping into bed beside me. I pull her flush against my body and kiss her lips slowly.

She puts her hands on my shirt and lets out a squeak of surprise.

"Jace, do you have any clothes on?"

I smirk, "nope."

She blushes,"Jace –"

"I'm joking Clary, I still have my boxers on."

She exhaled. "Oh ok."

I kiss her again, before frowning and pulling away. "Exactly what are you wearing?"

She turned a deep red and turned away so her back was against my chest. "Clary?"

She sighed again, but I moved from behind her so she fell on the bed flat on her back and I was leaning over her. "C'mon, it's just a question."

"Jace, promise not to get mad?"

"Maybe."

She gives me a look. "Fine, if it's reasonable I'll keep my cool."

"Good. Well, so, uh I'm wearing boxers and an oversized tee shirt, that's all."

I leaned back slightly, looking at her with a hard glint in my eyes." Who's?"

"Hmmmm?"

I sat up on the bed, so I ended up straddling her. "Whose boxers and shirt are they?"

"Well Jace,"

I sigh,"Clary please just tell me."

"There Alec's." She says quietly.

"Alec?"

"He's a friend I met during initiation."

"Why?"

"Well at the beginning of initiation, I couldn't sleep, I think to be honest I needed you in bed but whatever. So I met Alec and I only felt comfortable around him, that's it. So within a day we were already really close from spending so much time together. The second night. We had to practise being hosts and guests and I was paired to go to his house. So he um, well at night, he kind of came in and we talked, and then I was about to fall asleep when I realised I didn't have Pjs, so he let me borrow some clothes, and I've worn them since that night."

I frowned, "so that's all that happened?"

She winced. "Well on that night I may have turned to face him and his face was right there and I ended up kissing him. We did share a few kisses during that night and morning, before you came."

"Son of a bitch."

"Jace don't you dare take it out on him, take it out on me if anyone, and remember I didn't have my memories then, so I didn't know that I had an amazingly sweet," she pulls me on top of her," sexy," she kisses my jaw, "gorgeous boyfriend," she kisses my lips, "waiting around the corner for me."

I smirk, "are you trying to distract me with sex appeal Clary?"

She smiles against my lips," possibly. Is it working?"

"Hell yeah," I keep kissing her and then pull away. "I'm still going to kill him."

She sighed, "Of course you are Jace,"

She turned away so her back was once again against my chest, and I slung my arm over her side, pulling her closer. She snuggled into my chest and I kissed her head and listened to her breathing until she fell asleep, and fell asleep with her.

**page break**

I woke up to the sun streaming in my face, and my chest incredibly warm. I looked down to see Clary sleeping, snuggled against my chest and her hair spayed across it. I smiled and kissed her neck softly.

"Jace, let me sleep," she said sleeping.

I grinned, "What's the magic word?"

"You're a dick head?"

"That's 4 words, and no, incorrect. You'll just have to pay the consequences."

"Jaaaaccceee," she moaned.

"Your own fault clary." Then without warning I picked her up and threw her back on the bed, sitting on her waist straddling her.

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous and punishing you in means that we'll both enjoy,"

She opened her mouth to protest but I quietened her with my mouth, pressing to her lips with bruising force. She gasps against my mouth and tangles her hands in my hair, tugging me closer. I grin against her lips and slip my hand under her shirt, resting it on her stomach. My hands slide around her back and up tangling in her hair. I pull away and look at her.

"What Jace? What's wrong?"

I stare at her a little longer.

"Jace, everything ok?"

I smirk a little bit. "A little too ok Clary." I look at her accusingly. "You're not wearing a bra."

She scoffs and punches my arm. "Geez Jace, I thought it was something serious."

"It is serious! How could you not tell me?"

"Jace, you should be able to tell for yourself."

"What by looking or-"

"I will admit that it can be hard to tell by looking."

"Saying that I can go straight to feeling."

"I wouldn't hate it, but you wouldn't have the guts to do it out of the blue."

"Try me."

"Go ahead."

I smirk and push my hands up under her top, as the door opens emitting John. He scowls.

"Okay, I did not need to see that." I laugh at how this would look. We're in bed together, me in boxers straddling her waist, while she is in boxers and a tee-shirt, my hands up her top and hers on my thighs.

"Johnny boy, what can I do for you?"

"Oh god, not another 9. Natalie wanted me to tell you that Johanna is here, as she is staying for some reason, but not to tell other initiates. Also she said to stop having sex and come have breakfast, wait no that's my message to you." He winks and walks out the door laughing.

I turn to Clary to find her again blushing furiously. "Come on Clary, we'll have to work on that blush, happens way too many times."

She pushes me off her and sits up, pulling her top down. She scowled. "Now everyone will think we're just some sex crazed horny teenagers, and won't take us seriously."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't we?"  
She chuckled lightly and got out of bed, putting on a plain black hoodie. She looked over her shoulder at me.

"Maybe go ask John for some trackies or something."  
I nodded and pushed open the door, walking onto the small landing between the two rooms. I knock lightly on his door and when he says come in push it cautiously open and step inside.

"Clary said to ask for some trackies or something."

"Yeah sure," he pulled open a draw and rummaged through it. "Here you go."  
"Thanks, hey do you know who Alec is?"

"Yeah he's an initiate, lives a few doors down. Why?"

I smirked. "No reason. Thanks John."

I went back to Clarys room and chucked the trackies on, over my boxers and we went downstairs to grab breakfast. When we arrived to the kitchen I noticed Johanna sitting there with a sour look on her face.

"Hey Joey, how are you?"

"What the hell are you doing here goldy?"  
"Yeah, that really sounds more like a compliment. Anyway, what does it look like I'm doing?"

I bend down and kiss Clary on the lips. Johanna scowled. "I'm going to the bathroom."  
I wince, "Now that brings up a terrible mental picture don't you think?"

Clary slaps me and sits down at the table. "So Jace, what did you want to do today?"

"Well, I thought we could go back to Dauntless,"

"Okay,"

"After, I've found Alec and beat the shit out of him."

"Jace, don't, I swear I will kill you. Don't."

"I at least want to meet him, please?"

"Only because your begging."  
"I am not begging!"  
"You totally are, but nothing to be ashamed about, Jace."

I grimaced and went back to eating my porridge. "This is pretty boring, anything else to eat?"

"Sorry kiddo, Abnegation has a plain diet. This is apart of it." Andrew answered coming down the stairs.

I growled. "Clary, let's eat at Dauntless."  
"Why?"

"They have cake?"

She grinned. "Okay, I just have to have a quick shower, and I'll be down and ready to go."

I nod and wait for her to leave before ducking up the stairs to John's room. I enter quietly.

"John?"  
"What?"

"Take me to Alec's house."  
"Why?"  
"So I can beat the shit out of him."  
"No."

"John, come on. Who are you more afraid of, Clary or Me?"  
He hesitated. "Fine, but I'm not helping."

"Dammit John, I could have turned him into a flaming surprise."

**page break**

John knocked quietly on the door. "Good morning, is Alec there?"  
The lady who answered nodded once and turned to the stairs, calling softly for Alec. Alec came bounding down the stairs.

"Hello John, how are you?"

"Good thanks, this is Jace, Clary's friend."

"Oh hello, Jace, how are you?"

I glowered at him, "I've been better, Alec."  
"Oh, that's no good, would you like to come in?"  
"No, but you should come out."

He hesitated before stepping outside. "Jace, what's happening?"

"I'm going to beat the crap out of you, you piece of –"

"We don't swear in Abnegation, Dauntless."  
I laughed and punched him hard in the chest. He stumbled back gasping and brought his hands up in a defensive position. I pulled my arm back again, and punched him again in the thigh. He went to punch me but I saw it coming and dodged them punch. He tried for a kick but I saw it coming, I went to punch him again, and his shirt came off, leaving him shirtless in front of me. I lowered my hands and he took the opportunity to punch my shoulder. Very un abnegation-like of him. I couldn't believe it. Alec was, he was…he had the same parabatai rune that I had, and same place, somehow I just knew that this was my parabatai. Suddenly memories came flooding back of him. Him and…Magnus! I dropped to the ground, laughing my ass off. Alec was as gay as anything and he liked CLARY! This was absolutely hilarious. Alec and John stared at me, at my sudden change of heart. I stood up and held out my hand. Alec shook it uncertainly.

"Hello Alexander, I am Jace."  
"Jace?"

"Your parabatai," I say with a grin. He looks at me curiously before realization hits him and he pulls me into a bear hug. I laugh again.

"Alec, dearest Alec, how is the high warlock of Brooklyn doing?"

He gasped. "Magnus! MAGNUS!"

I laughed, "Yes, but at least your closer to Clary now, hey?"

He glowered at me. "Shut up Herondale."

I laughed even harder and we went back to where Clary was staying.

"Where the hell have you been?"

I point to Alec. "Look, its Alec!"

"I know its Alec, but how the hell do you know it's…" she whirls around and slaps John's chest.

"John, what the hell, you go snitching to Jace."  
"No, I didn't, I have no idea what going on."

I stepped up. "You see Johnny boy, Alec here is gay, for one of our close friends, but under this mind thingo he kissed Clary, my girlfriend, so it's really quite hilarious." I lean in and whisper in an undertone, "And he used to have a crush on me."

"Yeah it's so funny Jace," Alec says.

Clary's staring wide eyed at Alec. "Alec…as in…Lightwood…Magnus…Izzy?"

"Yep, that's pretty much me Clary."  
She lets out a squeak of surprise and throws herself into Alec's arms, giving him a hug.

"Well, as fun as this is, we should go to Dauntless."  
The others agree and soon we're on our way.

**Page break**

**Percy POV**

Jace walks into the dorm a few minutes before we have to leave and sits on his bed, pulling out fresh clothes. I cock an eyebrow.

"Jace, are those the same clothes from yesterday? Are you doing the walk of shame?" He punches my shoulder and heads to the showers, leaving me laughing behind him. He comes back out 5 minutes later.

"Yes it is Percy, and I am so going to get you for this."  
I shrug and tell him about the party 4's holding for us getting through round one of initiation. He shrugs, and we head off, arriving at his apartment the same time Izzy does, and she's with some short red head with a short black dress on and tall stilettos.

"Hi, I'm Percy."

"Clary."

"Izzy, what the hell did you do to Clary?" Jace asks from beside me.

Izzy frowned. "You don't like it?"  
"No, "he blushed slightly," I love it, but I'm guessing every other guy does as well."

I clear my throat. "Do you know each other?"  
He smirks, "Yes, very well acquainted aren't we Clary dear," and pulls her close to his side. She laughs and playfully slaps his chest. I shrug and head in, sitting on the couches arranged in a circle. 4 stands up.

"Candor or Dauntless party, basically truth or dare, if you refuse a question or dare, loose some clothing, not my rules but whatever." We all nod, and I notice that all our trainers and initiates are here, as well as a few new faces.

4 smirked. "I'm starting. Percy, truth or dare?"

I felt my face grow hot, what should I choose?

"Dare?"

He laughs, "Nice choice. I dare you to let Annabeth sit on your lap for the rest of the game." I shrug and Annabeth grudgingly comes and sits on the edge of my knee. "Um, Jace, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was the last person you kissed?"  
"Clary." I nod, and notice exactly how close they were sitting. Ahh, the walk of shame.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

She shrugs, "Dare."

"I dare you to let Jason kiss you," she goes to get up but Jace puts his finger in the air. "Ah ah, I didn't finish. On Percy's lap."

I glare at him, so this was payback. Annabeth gives a small nod and Jason comes over and sits beside me. I turned my head, this was going to be awkward. I thought they would be finished, but when I looked they were just getting started, Annabeth leaned in and was about to kiss him when something in me snapped.

"Jason get your freaking hands off of my Wise Girl."

**A/N AAAAHHH CLIFFYY! Yay! But Percy did just get his memories back, yay! More on that in the coming chapters. So this chapter was a lot of Clace fluff, and I'm sorry for the people that don't like it, but I thought it needed more fluff. Suggestions are welcome! And do you want a Katniss POV or anything? Please review/fav/follow, thanks guyzz!**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Percy POV**

I glared at Jason, who stared at me as if I was crazy. I looked up to try and catch someones eye, but they were all staring at me as well. I thought hard about what had happened. What had I said? Oh, that's right. Get your hands off my..off my wise…wise girl.

I gasped. "Annabeth?"

"Oh Percy, finally!"

"What?"

"Don't worry."

"I just…I cant believe the gods would do this again!"

"Perce, I don't think it was the gods this time. They were trying to help you get your memories back."

I thought hard. Wait, wait I do remember that I was in that room, and there was a group of us…I stared at Jace.

"You!"

"Well I am rather dashing, yes."

"No, you were that ass from that room."

He sighed, "That's how they all remember me."

"Wait, wait, whats going on?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. Why doesn't he know?"

"Because of you dimwit." Jace says rolling his eyes. "Look, ill tell you about it later on okay?"

I shrug and turn to Annabeth, turning her around so shes straddling my legs and kiss her passionately. Shes surprised at first but eventually opens her mouth and deepens the kiss, her hands travelling up to my hair and tangling into it.

"I love you so much wise girl"

She grinned against my mouth. "Love you too seaweed brain. And it took you long enough to remember me."

I pulled away and looked at her shocked. "Wait, what?"

She bit her lip. "Can I just tell you later on?"

"Sure." Then we go back to kissing until 4 clears his throat behind us.

"As lovely as this is, can we get back to our game perhaps?"

"Of course."

"Annabeth, you still doing your dare?"

I wrap my arms protectively around her. "Hell no, she isn't."

"Annabeths choice."

Annabeth rolls her eyes and takes off her jumper. "Stanley, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you…to hold your finger in an open flame for 2 seconds."

He shrugged and got a candle, burning it and putting his finger in it. He grimaced slightly before blowing the candle out and running his hand under cold water.

"Piece of cake. Four, truth or dare."

"Dare."

Stanley grinned. "Play 7 minutes in heaven with Tris."

"Wait, who's Tris?"

6 sheepishly put her hand up. "That would be me."

4 glared at Stanley before pulling Tris up and disappearing into the closet with her.

John smirked. "Really? 7 minutes in heaven?"

"You didn't seem to kind playing it with 6."

John looked at Stanley questionably."6?"

Stanley frowned. "Yeah…I don't know how I remember that."

"I think, was she blonde?"

"Yeah, Im pretty sure. She must have been cause I remembered her and I usually only remember blondes."

John punched Stanley and went back to thinking. "What name did she go by?"

"Um, some girly crap, I remember giving her a hard time about it."

"Lovely 9, a real charmer."

We all stared at the boys conversation in awe. What were they on about? Finally Maren spoke up.

"Boys, if you don't tell us what the heck is going on I will punch you so hard."

Stanley smirked. "Maren, please, don't tempt me."

John looked at Maren. "Maren…that's an interesting name."

"Yeah?"

"Is it, like, a parents name?"

she shrugged. "No idea."

John kept thinking. "Come with me for a moment."

**John POV**

Maren followed me out the door and I managed to navigate us back to the training room, where I got her to stand in front of the knife throwing range. I grabbed 2 knives and took my position. "Ready?"

"For what? John don't you dare-"

she never finished though because at that moment I hurled a knife at her head directly. She shrieked and put her hands up to defend her face.

"JOHN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! WHY DID YOU- YOU COULD HAVE- YOU ARE SUCH AN-"

I put my hand up though and calmly gestured to the knife, suspended mid air by her powers. Then the waves of memories come flooding around me and I remember the way 6 looks when shes creating a storm or about to turn invisible. She looked at it shocked.

"John, what's going on. How the hell did you do that?"

"I didn't do a thing. That was you."

"No, your lying. What are you?"

"I am the same as you. Loric."

"Loric?"

"Yup. Aliens."

"Aliens."

"YUP"

"John, honey, your mental."

I laughed. "6, I know you."

She looked at me with a sympathetic look for a moment, before her eyes went wide and she looked at her ankle, now brandishing the loric charm.

"John, what happened?"

"We were like kidnapped, and they took our memories, and only I could retrieve the memories. They took a certain amount of people from each of us."

"Each of us?"

"there are like different supernatural communities, and one needs help so they took Loric, Nephlim, Demigods and some other people that I don't know about yet."

"OH. So they just took our memories."

"Pretty much. I have 4 people to remember, Jace has 3 and Percy has 7."

"SO that's what that was all about back there."

"Yeah, which we should probably head back now anyway."

"Yeah, ok. John, who else do you remember?"

"9."

"Ugh, of all the people, it had to be 9."

I smirk. "I know. Anyway, lets go."

She nodded and we made our way back to the apartment where Tobias and Tris were coming out from the closet.

"Have fun in there guys?"

"Shutup Stanley," Tobias says with a smirk. "Clary, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What was your first impression of Jace?"

"Arrogant."

"Clary, I am offended!"

"And beautiful."

"That's better darl."

Clary elbowed jace in the ribs, causing him to kiss her cheek and Clary to turn around and kiss him properly.

"That, is disgusting."

Jace broke away fro Clary with a smirk. "Jealous Stan?"

"Most definitely not. I would rather vomit all day than watch that."

"Oh, very original Stan."

Stanley grins and returns to flirting with Isabelle. "And get away from my sister."

Stanley again laughs and continues flirting, while everyone stares in wonder at them.

"Isabelle, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you, to," Clary broke off, thinking,"kiss Stanley."

Stanley grinned, Jace and Alec looked furious, while Izzy smirked and everyone else watched with raised eyebrows. Izzy leaned over and pecked Stanley on the lips, then wrinkled her nose.

"That was gross, because I do already have a boyfriend. Yuck."

Stanley looked offended but recovered quickly. "Oh I see how it is."

"Shut up Stanley no one cares."

Percy stood up, holding Annabeth close to his side. "This was lovely, really, but ere going to head out for now.

**Percy POV**

We walked out the door and turned left down the corridor, but before we could get far we were being called back by 4.

"Wait Percy!"

"What?"

"Come back later on yeah? Like after they've gone so you can get any weapons you may have."

"Weapons?"

"I don't know, something."

"Okay, whatever."

I turn away and Annabeth and I continue down the corridors, following it until we reach the exit. We leave the compound and head towards the beach where I feel most calm, and where we played capture the flag.

"Annabeth what did you mean by about time?" I say to break the silence.

"You remember when you made that pipe explode, in training?"

"yeah…"

"And how you had that vision of us in Tartarus, you just didn't know it was us at the time?"

"Yeah but…wait you were on the ground after I had that. Did you have the same one?"

"Kind of. I think it was Zeus also talked to me in my dream though."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"Basically just that we'd been kidnapped in a sense, and that they actually authorised it, to help some community but they didn't realise we wouldn't have our memories, s they've been helping us along a little bit."

"That's nice of them."

"Yeah, it is." She agrees sarcastically.

"So, do you have any idea who my other friends are?"

"Sorry Perce, no clue. IM pretty sure we all went on a ship though."

"Right, all we have to do is ask around who's been on a ship. Wait, we'll just do that!"

"Percy, if they don't have memories I don't think they're going to remember being on a ship."

"Oh…good point. This is why you're my wise girl."

"Oh so now Im yours?"

"In a sense."

"And how do you figure that?"

"You're my girlfriend, so I can just do this." And as I say that I lean in and capture her lips with my own. She gasps against my mouth and tries to resist just to prove a point but eventually gives up and kisses me back. I take a step back but trip over a log, and we both tumble to the ground, with Annabeth landing on top of me. I smirk against her lips and turn us around so shes lying on the sand and my arms are caged around her. Her arms snake around my neck, pulling me closer and she tugs softly on my bottom lip, causing me to moan against her mouth. She smiles and runs her hands through my hair, while I grip her hips with hands. She pulls away and leans her forehead against mine, our breaths mingling together.

"Percy, Ive missed you so much."

"Same here Annabeth. Even though I didn't know I was missing you, but something was missing. Does that make sense?"

"More or less."

I chuckle softly and lean in to kiss her again.

"We should probably head back."

"Yeah, probably." I stand up shakily, brushing the sand off my clothes as I go and help Annabeth up, helping her brush the sand off as well. I look towards the sea and mentally ask Poseidon for help on my memory, when all of a sudden I feel a weight on my shoulders. I turn around trying to find the source of it but cant see it, but the I feel Annabeths breath tickling my neck I laugh and secure her legs around my waist, piggybacking her back to the compound. When we get there I dump her on the training mat in the centre of the training room. She shrieks out of surprise and jumps back up, readying o fight with a fighting stance. I smirk and assume my own stance, and we face off. Eventually she throws the first punch which I dodge, but she then kicks me causing me to trip and it goes back and forth like this for a while, and 20 minutes later were still going. Finally I manage to pin her to the ground and I straddle her waist, holding her in place.

"geez, Annabeth, you are, not, easy, to fight." I gasp out.

She smirks and tries half heartedly to push me off but I just smile and stay put. Because she continues to struggle I start a war with her. I tickle her. Shes squirming around under me trying to escape me but with a laugh I just hold hr down firmer. She eventually knees me in the back; in the small of my back where I'm still a little sensitive and uses my momentary surprise to roll me off her and stand to her feet. In a moment I'm standing too and wee again facing each other.

"Good fighting, excellent fighting actually."

We both turn, surprised to see 4 leaning against the wall.

"Um, thank you?"

"You should come to my apartment to check out my collection, because if you can fight that well in just hand to hand I would love to see how you go with weapons. Maybe a sword, dagger, wand?"

I grin,"Oh I totally know what you've taken now."

"Well I didn't take it and how could you know exactly?"

"Because I have it back now that I remembered it."

"Remembered what?" he asks curiously.

"This." As I say that I pull riptide out of my back pocket and hold it up for him to see.

He gave me a funny little smile. "That's awesome, but should I be worried that the only thing you can do weapon wise is summon a pen from a box in my apartment?"

"4, yes you should if that was the case." And I uncap riptide, showing the sword now in my hand. He gasps slightly and steps back, surprise on his face. "Well, wow. Okay, yeah awesome. Come get anything else that may be yours."

I shrug and recap riptide before slinging my arm around Annabeth's shoulder and walking after 4.

A/N So not my longest update, but its something! I basically wrote this whole chapter at an airport terminal, while waiting for our transfer flight. 5 hours. So boring, so I wrote this! Yay! For those that don't know I'm going to Thailand but I don't know if ill have internet so this may be the last update for a while. I have realised that I have lots of talking in my stories, and I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'm well and truly open for suggestions, and also thanks for all the reviews and favs/follows, it makes me want to write more so keep it up! Also because I'm writing this on my iPad I don't have the other chapters so if I mention something in here that doesn't match up just review it or pm me and ill fix it. Thanks guyzz xx

-Demonpoxjohnnyboy


	15. Chapter 15

John POV

Eventually the game finished after 9 lost a drinking competition and wanted to remove all off his clothing; we were quick to leave the room. We trudged back to our dorm room everyone tired but happy for the stress relieve the game provided. I was concentrating as hard as I could to try and remember the rest of the Garde. Somehow I knew what numbers were missing but I couldn't picture their faces or powers or anything. On the way in I noticed 6 and 9 talking.

"Hey do you guys want to go get 6's chest?"

6 frowned,"Wait, they have our chests?"

"Yeah they've like taken a weapon that everyone will need."

"For what?"

"Not entirely sure, we're helping out a magical community. Not sure what for though."

"So," Maren swallowed, disgust clearly evident on her face,"We're thrown into a war to fight something that doesn't concern us when we're in the middle of our own war?"

"Pretty much."

"Great, lets go get my chest and then go blow off some steam; I need to use my powers."

We all grinned and went to 4's room to collect 6's chest. 4 looked at us,"So another person joins the crew?"

"Yeah, this is number 6."

"Hello, come on and have a look."

When we arrive to where the crate is I'm surprised to find Percy and Annabeth there already.

"Percy, is Annabeth one of your people?"

"Yeah, she is. I take it Maren is yours?"

"In a sense."

6 drops down onto her knees and pushes through each chest until she comes to hers, which she lifts out using telekinesis. "I'm glad to have it back! Lets go fight boys, bring it." She narrows her eyes playfully.

9 is so excited he's practically skipping and I'm ready for a fight myself using my full powers. Percy frowns, "Wait, what fight?"

"We're just practicing using our legacies again."

"Legacies?"

"Don't worry,"

"Can I join in? Fair fight then?"

6 hesitates, "NO, we'll probably crush you."

Percy looks at her incredulously. "Seriously, your not going to let me have a go?"

6 shrugs, "Nothing personal, promise."

I sigh, "Percy Im sorry but we have powers and don't want to hurt you."

Percy shakes his head, "I can hold my own, trust me."

I think for a moment and sigh, 'There must have been a reason he was included in this 'team'. Besides, if something goes wrong I've got my-"

"I've got ambrosia." Percy cuts in, "It strengthens me and over time heals me."

9 cocks an eyebrow at him. "We've got Johnny boy here, who can heal you almost instantly."

Percy shrugs, "Whatever, Annabeth will come too. She's more that capable of defending herself."

"No more even teams."

"Oh well."

"Whatever, lets go down to the beach so no one will see."

Percy grins, "The beach? Brilliant, home territory."

We look at him suspiciously but head towards our dorm to quickly change into training clothes. Once we've geared up we walk make our way quietly towards the exit and out into the fresh air that knocks us a step back. I notice Percy fiddling with a pen and Annabeth twirling a dagger in her hand. They both looks relaxed, and I have to admit confident. After a half an hour walk we find a secluded spot on the beach where we can fight; the ocean is next to us and there are trees tall enough to provide cover for us, and they reach around in an ark. I stand there, my clothes whipping around me.

"So, what are the teams? Or is it just all in?"

9 grins, "Teams. Garde onto them. What are you anyway?"

Percy smirks slightly at Annabeth and turns back to 9. "Demigods."

"That's a cute little nickname. What can you do?"

"I guess you'll find out."

I step in, sensing something about to go crazy. "Percy do you guys have supernatural powers?"

"I kind of do, Annabeth doesn't."

I sigh, "Only two at a time from us, no excessive use of powers against Annabeth; hand to hand combat though?" I raise my eyebrows at Annabeth.

"Yes, definitely. Bring. It. On."

"Okay then. 9, wait out for this round."

"Why?" He growled out.

"Because you'll go full force. We need to see how they fight and if they can handle your, uh, cruelty."

9 rolls his eyes and gestures for us too start. I face of against Percy; 6 against Annabeth. Percy smiles and pulls his pen out, uncapping it and turning it into a sword. I frown. Maybe we underestimated them. Shaking my head I think that that cant be an option; we have to be prepared for anything. He slowly backs up until the waters lapping around his ankles, and to prepare I get a ball of fire in my hand. He looks at me shocked, before regaining his composure and nodding. I throw one half-heartedly, to see what will happen but in a blur he's jumped forwards and deflected it using his sword. I get another one and hurl it at him using my full force, but he just deflects it again. Getting 3 ready I throw them at him in succession, no breaks but he deflects two and jumps over the 3rd one.

The jump lands him further into the water so I follow him in, until the water is lapping around my ankles. I am vaguely aware of the girls fighting to my left and 9 lying down on my right. Using my telekinesis I pull him out of the water but somehow the water comes with him and I find myself fully submerged.

Trying to light my lumen I try to escape but it flickers and dies out. Percy stands behind me readying to fight and I flip around and kick him squarely in he chest. He lets the water drop around us and we fall back into the ocean. I kick up strongly from the bottom and gulp in air greedily, using my telekinesis to propel me towards the shore so that I'm out of Percy's domain.

I light my lumen up and shine it into the ocean trying to find him but without luck. From out of nowhere seemingly a ball of water crashes into me, the momentum knocking me to the ground. I light myself on fire and jump up already focusing on fighting him he tackles me to the ground, crying out as he touches the fire surrounding me. I throw fireball after fireball at him and he deflects them, until I use my telekinesis to rip his sword out of his hand and throw it into the forrest. He looks frustrated and focuses on dodging the attacks I'm launching at him. Finally one hits him and he cries out in pain, but stands up continuing to fight. I vaguely realise that he's leading the fight back to the water but I let him and keep up my attack when he hits the water he becomes stronger, and all of a sudden Im lying in the sand with his sword at my throat.

9 whistles from behind me, "Johnny boy, this kid just beat you."

"Fights not over yet." I push him of me using telekinesis and rush forward, tackling him to the ground. He flies backwards and we both roll, but I land on top and mange to punch his jaw. He flips his legs over my head, rolling us again so I disentangle myself and push away, jumping up. He has a wall of water looming behind him, me a wall of fire. We stand off against each other, both of us wanting to finish it and neither wanting to concede. Finally clapping pulls us out of our trance and we both turn to see Jace standing there clapping.

"Well fought lads, well fought. Those idiots that we have to fight will have no idea whats coming for them."

9 groaned, "Would you look at this, goldylocks has come out to play."

Jace chuckles, "Very amusing Stanley; the green eyed monster has come out to play."

9 rolls his eyes. "Whatever Jace. Now, Johnny can we fight for real?"

time skip

We walked back to the dauntless compound grinning from the fight we just had. It was intense, and there was no clear winner but everyone had a good shot, even Jace who was a golden blur when fighting much to Stanley's disgust. I turn and face everyone, causing them to all look at me.

"We should train like this more; like we'l gather anyone that has their memories and fight against each other more and stuff."

Percy grinned, "War of the worlds."

"Something like that. So…tomorrow? Gather everyone that has regained memories. Jace, Percy how many people have you remembered so far?"

Jace smirks, "All of them."

"Oh, well, good job. Percy?"

He blushes a little, "Just the one."

Jace glares at him. "Are you shitting me, he was given the most and is terrible at remembering them."

Percy looks away.

"Yeah whatever Jace. If your interested I've only found 2."

"More than what he has," Jace declares glaring daggers at Percy again.

I shrug and we trudge back inside and crawl into our beds, each of us so tired that our breathing becomes regular instantly.

Percy POV

I wake up in the night when I feel the bed weight shift beneath me. I panic for a moment before I realise that Annabeth is snuggled under my arm against my chest. I chuckle softly and kiss her on the head before falling into a dreamless sleep.

A/N Im so sorry for such a long wait with only a short update, but its something. Thank you for anyone who's supporting me in this story; I usually forget to say it but it means so much to me. Also, fear landscapes are coming up, tell me what fears they should have, besides obvious ones like Annabeths fear of spiders. Thanks guyzz,

-Demonpoxjohnnyboy


End file.
